The Pregnancy Test
by younlaycious88
Summary: [Chap 3 UPDATE!] "Ya, benar, hal manis sedang menunggumu. Kehidupanmu akan berubah. Tetapi dalam artian yang bagus. Tidak egois dan lebih bijaksana. Dengan pria yang bisa membuatmu meleleh." Sebuah ramalan yang ditunjukkan untuk Luhan...dan apakah ramalan tersebut benar? Temukan jawabannya disini Its Hunhan and EXO Time Happy Reading, Readernim sekalian
1. Prolog

**THE PREGNANCY TEST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVEL BY ERIN MCCARTHY**

**REMAKE BY YOUNLAYCIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST: HUNHAN AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: DRAMA – ROMANCE – GENDERSWITCH**

**RATE: M**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED (1 to End)**

**WARNING: FF INI MERUPAKAN FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA ERIN MCCARTHY DENGAN JUDUL SESUAI NOVEL ASLINYA ^^ IMPROVISASI CERITA DILAKUKAN JIKA DIPERLUKAN….GENDERSWITCH UNTUK PARA UKE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, sayangku, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang manis sedang menantimu."

"Oh ya?" Xi Luhan merasa terpikat mendengar prediksi dari seorang peramal bertubuh tambun, bernama Shindong.

Sejauh ini, Shindong meramalkannya panjang umur, tambah kaya, dan memprediksi hal-hal manis untuk kehidupannya. Tentu saja, maknanya bisa saja menerima kartu ucapan yang lucu dari bibi yang tidak dikenalnya, yang mengabarkan bahwa ia mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan sang bibi dikarenakan hanya Luhan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau semua itu hanya sekedar cuap-cuap, omong kosong, hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya, tapi itu tidak menghentinkannya untuk mencondongkan badan ke seberang meja ketika Shindong memeriksa telapak tangannya di antara telapak tangan pria itu yang besar. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk menghabiskan hari Februarinya yang menyedihkan di Apgujeong Hills dengan tiga orang teman seapartemennya. Bahkan faktanya ini cukup menghibur.

"Itu tidak spesifik." cetus Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, nada skeptis terdengar dari ucapannya. "Aku juga bisa meramalmu, Luhan, jika yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kepastian yang samar. Atau aku dapat pergi ke Madame Moiselle dan membelikan _fortune cookie_ yang banyak untukmu.

Shindong, dengan badan tambunnya yang dibalut setelan terbaru Channel hanya mengangkat bahunya. " Aku seperti Ripley, Sayang. _Believe it or not_! Itu tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku.

"Hmmm….apa kau bisa menjelaskannya secara spesifik, Shindong-ssi?" Luhan berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Xiumin dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Shindong sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Aku bisa sespesifik yang kau inginkan…..Kau adalah orang Cina, tetapi lahir dan dibesarkan di Korea."

Xiumin mendengus. "Yah! Lalu apa pengaruhnya? Selain dia bisa berbahasa Korea dan Mandarin."

Do Kyungsoo yang memercayai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan bola kristal, karma, serta kekuatan supranatural, dan orang yang mengundang Shindong datang ke apartemen mereka, menyuruh Xiumin diam.

Luhan beringsut di lantai, jeansnya menjadi berkerut hingga ke lutut, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagaimanapun rasanya menarik, menyenangkan dan penuh pengharapan ketika membahas masa depannya walau itu masih samar. Pada usia dua puluh enam tahun saat ini, akhirnya ia dihadapkan pada perasaan yang mengingatkan bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan usia dua puluh tahunannya, hidup dari uang orangtuanya, dan setiap harinya hidup dengan santai.

Sekarang saatnya untuk berubah, ia tahu itu, tapi selain karena ramalan ini, ia selalu menghindar untuk memikirkannya secara serius. Kemunculan Shindong sebenarnya tidak disengaja, mungkin karena itulah ramalan pria itu memberikan Luhan dorongan kea rah yang benar.

Alis Byun Baekhyun naik hampir sampai ke rambut cokelat mudanya, lalu turun ke tempat semula. "Di mana kau menemukan pria ini, Kyungsoo-yah?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk kalungnya, huruf Cina dari perak yang bermakna kebahagiaan, dan mencibir, "Ayolah, kalian semua, coba lihatlah dulu. Dia tahu banyak hal." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Shindong seolah-olah pria itu adalah anak kecil yang lucu, bukannya seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan bertubuh tambun dan mengenakan setelan mahal.

Shindong sama sekali tidak terpengaruh perkataan sinis Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, tangannya masih menelusuri tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau bukan berasal dari Seoul, kedua orangtuamu tinggal di Busan, keluargamu cukup kaya, ayahmu seorang kepala keuangan sebuah perbankan besar, ibumu hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa….aku melihat sekumpulan anak-anak terlantar dan sebuah rumah yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh para lansia…..ibumu suka sekali mengikuti kegiatan sosial."

Kerongkongan Luhan menjadi kering dan ia merinding di mana saja peramal itu menyentuhnya. Shindong menatapnya, senyuman samar tampak menghiasi bibirnya. **"Ya, benar, hal manis sedang menunggumu. Kehidupanmu akan berubah. Tetapi dalam artian yang bagus. Tidak egois dan lebih bijaksana. Dengan pria yang bisa membuatmu meleleh." **

Kris? Apakah Kris yang dimaksud oleh Shindong? Pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama enam bulan ini. Apakah ini artinya Kris akan melamarnya? Jika demikian, tentu Luhan akan bahagia.

Kris atau Wu Yifan, dia sama seperti Luhan yang seorang Cina. Dia pria yang baik, stabil, meski terkadang sedikit kaku. Memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang mapan dan sebuah apartemen atas nama pribadi. Menikah dengan Kris, secara materi Luhan tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, tapi ia tidak yakin akan siap untuk menikah dengan Kris atau apakah pria itu sanggup membuatnya meleleh. Melembut sedikit, mungkin, tapi untuk bisa meleleh sepertinya di luar jangkauan Kris.

"_Pastry_."

Luhan mengerjap, "Apa?"

Apa hubungannya _pastry_ dengan Kris? Saat Luhan memikirkan Kris, tidak ada bayangan krim dan tar bersamanya. Kris adalah biskuit.

Shindong menutup matanya. "Aku melihat _pastry_. Dibuat dengan sempurna dan diletakkan berderet di hadapanmu." Pria itu menggeleng dan menatap langsung mata Luhan, "Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk membuka toko kue?"

"Dia sudah punya toko." Ujar Xiumin, mendapat anggukan kepala teman-temannya.

"Itu benar." Kata Luhan pada Shindong. "Aku punya sebuah toko mainan anak. Meski dibuka dengan bantuan modal dari orang tuaku dan baru bisa balik modal sekarang setelah tiga tahun.

"Bukan toko kue?" Shindong menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Bukan. Toko mainan anak. Walaupun awalnya terpikirkan olehku untuk berbisnis, aku sempat menimbang antara toko mainan anak atau toko kue. Tapi aku tahu jika membuka toko kue membutuhkan banyak pegawai untuk menjalankannya. Toko mainan anak tidak membutuhkan pegawai sebanyak itu."

Ya, pada akhirnya setelah tiga tahun bergelut dengan mainan anak-anak, lama-lama Luhan merasa bosan dengan toko itu. Setiap hari tokonya hanya dipenuhi dengan turis-turis dan pembeli dari kalangan atas yang menginginkan barang-barang dengan kualitas yang lebih bagus daripada yang dipasarkan oleh Kiss & Hug Toys. Luhan berkhayal ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Sebuah _coffee shop _yang sebenarnya, bukan toko kue, yang juga menyediakan berbagai macam kue, cake, roti, dan biskuit sebagai pelengkap minum kopi. Jika ada sesuatu yang diketahuinya, maka itu adalah kopi kualitas tinggi dengan cara penyajian yang tepat.

Mungkin Shindong mengarah pada sesuatu. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melakukan perubahan, berhenti berpuas diri dan melakukan sesuatu yang telah lama diinginkannya.

"Itu aneh! Aku benar-benar melihat sesuatu yang lengket dan manis, serta ada gula-gulanya." Shindong memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Mungkin _fruitcake_," cetus Xiumin dengan nada polos yang sama sekali tidak pas dengan sorot matanya.

"Xiumin." Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan.

Shindong hanya mengerjab, dengan sungguh-sungguh dan serius, seperti seseorang yang menobatkan dirinya adalah nabi. "Tunggu saja sampai tiba giliranmu Nona Kim Minseok. Kita lihat apakah setelah ini kau masih bisa tertawa."

Kaki Xiumin yang tadinya diletakkan pada sandaran sofa seketika langsung jatuh ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Kyungsoo terperangah mendengar kata-kata Shindong barusan, ketakutan menjalari matanya.

Luhan hanya menatap sekilas teman-temannya, kemudian menarik tangannya dari hadapan pria itu. "Kau benar-benar memberikan sesuatu untuk kupikirkan, jadi terima kasih, Shindong-ssi. Aku percaya Kyungsoo benar. Kau punya kelebihan untuk menunjukkan jalan yang benar."

"Aku belum pernah salah." Shindong menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, **"Percayalah, Luhan. Pastry. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BDY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonggggggg ^^**

**YEHETTT! OHORAT!**

**Youn comeback dengan FF baru nih….Seperti yang dijelaskan diatas FF Youn kali ini merupakan FF Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul "The Pregnancy Test" karya Erin McCarthy. Untuk kepentingan FF Youn remake jadi Hunhan version kekekekeke ini pertama kalinya Youn ngeremake novel nih dan rate nya M ahayyyy semoga aja FF ini tidak mengecewakan hohohoho**

**Berhubung ini FF rate M dan sekarang adalah bulan puasa, jadi FF ini akan Youn post setelah buka puasa *V***

**Dan yang tanya soal FF Youn yang lain sabar ya sedang proses ^^**

**Kemungkinan setelah ini Youn bakal post yang "Baby, Please Believe To Me" dulu trus selanjutnya "BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show)" kekekeke jadi yang menantikan 2 FF ini harap bersabar ya ^^**

**Okelahhh sebaiknya Youn pamit aja nih **** Daripada kebablasan ngomong kekekkeke**

**Sebelum Youn pamit, Youn mau ngucapin "SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA"**

**Penutupnya, REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**THE PREGNANCY TEST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVEL BY ERIN MCCARTHY**

**REMAKE BY YOUNLAYCIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST: HUNHAN AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: DRAMA – ROMANCE – GENDERSWITCH**

**RATE: M**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED (1 to End)**

**WARNING: FF INI MERUPAKAN FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA ERIN MCCARTHY DENGAN JUDUL SESUAI NOVEL ASLINYA ^^ IMPROVISASI CERITA DILAKUKAN JIKA DIPERLUKAN….GENDERSWITCH UNTUK PARA UKE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa melilit dan merenungkan ironi dari semua ini. Yang dikatakan Shindong ternyata benar, tapi bukan sebuah toko kue untuknya. _Pastry_ yang dikatakan Shindong ternyata sebuah roti bulat. Di dalam dirinya. Oh! Tuhan, ia hamil.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan melintasi lobi, menuju ke perkantoran OSH Computing. Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Baekhyun, berharap ada tembok yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, sungguh, selain kenyataan bahwa aku muntah-muntah setiap tiga menit sekali."

Baekhyun berhenti dan berputar, sepatunya berdecit di lantai mengilap. Sama sekali tidak ada kerutan di setelan abu-abunya, dan tidak ada satu helai rambut pun yang keluar jalur dari bentuk yang dengan ahli dibuatnya. Kulit dan _makeup_ nya tanpa cela, udara musim dingin memberi warna pada kulitnya.

"Kau tidak akan muntah selama _interview_ berlangsung kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Setidaknya Luhan berharap dan berdoa semoga itu tidak terjadi. "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan diri dan memberikan yang terbaik. Ya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kau tahukan bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Katanya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Inilah saatnya kau menunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tunjukkan kepercayaan diri dan kecerdasanmu. Buatlah Tuan Oh terkesan dengan dirimu."

.

.

Semenjak empat minggu lalu ketika alat tes itu berubah garis menjadi dua dan kehidupannya dijungkirbalikan seperti menaiki _roller coaster_. Sebelum saat itu terjadi, ia begitu gembira karena mempertimbangkan untuk menjual tokonya, hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan keuangan dari orangtuanya lagi, serta menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

Tapi itu semua empat minggu lalu. Sebelum alat tes itu memberitahukan bahwa ada kehidupan baru di dalam dirinya. Bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dan ironisnya adalah selain akan menjadi seorang ibu, ia juga akan menjadi _single parent_ untuk anaknya kelak. Kris, pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama enam bulan terakhir sekaligus ayah dari calon bayinya meninggalkannya. Pria itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan dan memilih menuruti keinginan orangtuanya untuk menikahi gadis pilihan mereka.

Dan hal ini mematangkan pertimbangan Luhan untuk menjual toko mainannya. Menerima tawaran lebih cepat dari yang diduganya, dan meskipun orangtuanya telah meyakinkan kalau ia tetap bisa menyimpan uang hasil penjualan toko beserta isi tokonya. Namun, tetap saja ia harus memiliki sebuah pekerjaan tetap untuk kelanjutan hidupnya dan bayinya kelak.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke arah lift, dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang, terseret-seret dengan sepatu botnya, berusaha menjajari langkah Baekhyun dan menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia memilih berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding lift. Baekhyun menatap temannya itu prihatin, ia tak bisa membantu banyak soal kondisi Luhan saat ini. Selama ini dia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali menghadapi orang hamil.

"Luhan, aku tahu kau akan menganggapku cerewet, tapi aku perlu mengingatkanmu lagi bahwa kau saat ini tidak hamil." Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahukan Tuan Oh tidak akan mau memperkerjakanmu jika dia tahu kau hamil. Tapi jika dia mempekerjakanmu dan kita menyembunyikan perihal kehamilanmu sementara waktu, _well_, ketika kenyataannya makin terlihat jelas, maka dia tak bisa memecatmu, itu diskriminasi namanya. Dan dia sangat benci jika ada suatu hal yang tidak terpantau oleh kecerdasan superiornya, jadi dia tak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa dia tidak menyadari kau telah hamil sejak awal."

Kedengarannya agak rumit di telinga Luhan pada saat ini, saat dia tengah berjuang keras untuk tetap berdiri tegak bukannya meluncur ke lantai. Ia belum pernah merasa selelah ini seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi, apa dia tidak akan marah saat mengetahuinya? Emmmm….mengingat sikapnya dari ceritamu." Cicit Luhan. Masih lekat dalam ingatan Luhan, bagaimana sosok pria yang mungkin akan menjadi bossnya kelak berdasarkan cerita Baekhyun. Membayangkan sosok Oh Sehun yang tidak sabaran, _workaholic_ sejati, perfeksionis dan tidak memiliki toleransi terhadap wanita lemah. Serta sebuah fakta menarik bahwa Sehun selalu berhasil membuat sekretarisnya kabur, setelah sebelumnya membuat mereka menangis hampir setiap hari. Membuat perut Luhan semakin terasa melilit.

"Kita akan bersikap seperti yang pernah kita katakana padanya bahwa awalnya kau tidak hamil. Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dia tidak tahu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu kuatir."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sekaligus mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Baekhyun, terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan _interview_ ini. Ini tidak akan mudah karena aku tidak memiliki keahlian kerja yang bisa kupamerkan dan kondisiku yang sedang hamil."

Baekhyun terlihat marah, "Luhan! Singkirkan sikap rendah dirimu. Kau terlalu overqualified untuk pekerjaan ini. Kau telah memiliki pengalaman menjalankan bisnismu sendiri, pengalaman di bidang komputer, mengatur manajemen karyawan, menemui distributor dan melakukan pemasaran sendiri. Apa saja yang ditanyakan Tuan Oh Sehun nanti dapat kau jawab berdasarkan pengalaman itu. Oh ayolah, sebelumnya kau juga telah melakukan _interview _dengan bagian HRD, kau berhasil, aku yakin kali ini pun demikian."

Luhan berusaha tersenyum mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia semakin sadar, dirinya sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat-sahabat sejati seperti Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkan mereka, menawarkan bantuan dan bahu sebagai sandaran untuknya. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bahkan bersikeras meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen dua kamar mereka setelah bayinya lahir, karena Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol dan pindah pertengahan Juli nanti. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mempertaruhkan reputasinya di OSH Computing sebagai manajer marketing dengan memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk interview dengan bagian HRD yang berujung pada interview dengan Oh Sehun, yang mudah-mudahan akan segera menjadi bossnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan angka-angka lift yang bergerak naik. "Aku akan turun duluan di lantai dua belas, sedangkan kau akan bertemu dengan Tuan Oh di lantai delapan belas. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga lantai delapan belas. Jika saja HRD tidak membuat kekacauan dengan gajiku, aku pasti akan menemanimu." Baekhyun mendengus kesal mengingat urusan yang harus dibereskannya dengan bagian HRD. "Aku berharap mereka tidak menahanku terlalu lama sehingga aku bisa menyusulmu."

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua belas, Baekhyun keluar dari lift. "Jangan lupa ganti sepatumu! Dan _Good Luck!_" Baekhyun tersenyum seraya melambai padanya sebelum berjalan dengan gaya yang profesional serta penuh percaya diri.

Luhan menunduk menatap sepatu botnya yang mengintip dari balik roknya. "Ya, ganti sepatu. Aku ingat itu!" Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sepatu berhaknya dari tas saat lift berhenti di lantai empat belas, dan tiga orang yang tersisa keluar dari dalam lift. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya ia memiliki privasi untuk mengganti sepatu, namun kemudian seorang pria menghentikan pintu lift yang hendak tertutup dengan kakinya, melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Pria itu tampan. Dengan rambut gelap, setelan mahal dan sepatu yang mengilap. Sebuah majalah bisnis terselip di bawah satu lengannya, secangkir kopi di tangan satunya. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas melihat tombol lift, kemudian mulai sibuk dengan majalah bisnisnya. Bersikap seolah-olah Luhan tidak berada di dalam lift itu.

Mengabaikan kehadiran pria itu, Luhan bergegas melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai, berpegangan pada dinding lift. Mengangkat kaki, menarik sepatu botnya terlepas dari kakinya, lalu sedikit meloncat ketika berusaha memasukan kakinya. Gerakan ini membuat perutnya ikut terlonjak, namun diabaikannya. Ia mencoba membungkuk untuk mengaitkan tali belakang sepatu berhaknya. Seketika aliran darah seperti mengalir deras ke wajah, membuatnya merasa pusing dan mual.

"Oh tidak!" pekiknya.

Si pria bersepatu mengilap menoleh ke arahnya, memperhatikannya. Luhan takut untuk bergerak. Posisinya masih membungkuk. Ia takut jika bergerak, maka besar kemungkinan sarapan paginya akan melompat keluar.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya pria itu jelas dan tegas. Lift berbunyi dan pintu lift terbuka. Pria itu memandang pintu lift dan Luhan bergantian. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku akan muntah." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah terlebih dahulu dari lift."

Pria itu mengatakanya seolah itu adalah tindakan yang memang sudah seharusnya dilakukan, ya memang benar begitu jika saja Luhan bisa bergerak. Meski dalam keadaan tertunduk, Luhan masih dapat melihat bahwa pria itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup.

"Aku tidak bisa. Jika aku tetap diam, ku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi jika aku bergerak…..ku rasa uhm….aku akan muntah."

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa dalam posisi itu terus sepanjang hari." ujar pria itu, dengan ketidakpercayaan tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Uhm….yah, kurasa kau benar." Luhan mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya terasa pusing, perutnya bergolak. "Aku punya janji _interview_ jam delapan ini dan aku sedang terserang…."- _morning sickness_ -" flu."

.

_-The Pregnancy Test-_

.

Oh Sehun biasanya selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi apa pun. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan wanita yang benar-benar membungkuk di dalam lift. Terlepas dari apa yang digosipkan orang-orang tentang dirinya, sebenarnya ia tidak sebegitu tidak berperasaannya. Karena itu Sehun mendekat, menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi seseorang untukmu?" Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, merasa senang karena terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyerahkan wanita ini kepada orang lain. Ia dapat menghubungi sekretaris Jongin, Victoria, untuk mengurus wanita ini. Well, kenapa harus sekretaris Jongin bukan sekretarisnya sendiri? Karena saat ini ia tidak punya sekretaris. Ia yakin Victoria lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dibandingkan dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku harus menghadiri _interview_. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini masa depanku."

Jelas sekali, sakit wanita ini ternyata tidak begitu parah keadaannya. Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat seperti apa rupa wanita ini ketika rambut cokelat terangnya tidak menutupi wajahnya. Tadinya dia tidak begitu memperhatikannya ketikaa melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift, yang ada di pikirannya hanya _conferrence call _dengan kliennya yang ada di Cina jam Sembilan nanti dan _interview_ jam delapannya dengan harapan _interview_ tersebut dapat memberinya seorang sekretaris. Ia kemudian berdehem dan membuka flip ponselnya, mencoba mengingat nomor Victoria.

"Bisakah kau berikan kopimu untukku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku akan berdiri, tapi harus ada sesuatu untuk ku pegang…..persiapan kalau-kalau aku muntah."

Oh Tuhan! Sehun menyesal telah bertanya. Rasa mual mulai bergolak dalam perutnya sendiri sekarang, ia mengangkat pandangannya dari kepala wanita itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Sial!_" umpatnya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Pemandangan di depannya justru menyita perhatiannya. Setelan jas wanita itu terbuka, tertarik ke atas, dan Sehun dapat melihat punggung telanjang wanita itu mulai dari atas pinggang. Kulit wanita itu tampak halus, menggoda untuk di sentuh, pinggangnya tampak melengkung di balik roknya, terlihat begitu….

"_Sial! Sial! Sial!_" umpatnya lagi dalam hati. Sehun diam-diam menepuk keningnya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya? Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia tidak sekalipun pernah merasakan gejolak ketertarikan terhadap seorang wanita, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia menganggap punggung telanjang seorang wanita begitu seksi dan menggoda. Wanita yang tidak jelas wajahnya dan sedang terserang flu. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Terima kasih." Suara wanita itu berhasil menyadarkan Sehun dari pemikiran gilanya. "Aku sangat menghargainya. _Interview_ yang kulakukan ini….katanya bossnya benar-benar monster. Dia menakuti semua asistennya yang dulu, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak keberatan, karena….yah, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Jadi aku akan berusaha hingga tetes darah penghabisan." Lanjut wanita itu, sambil berdiri.

Begirtu wanita itu berhasil berdiri, mata mereka bertemu. Sehun menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah melihat interview jam delapannya. Wanita di hadapannya saat ini yang menganggapnya seorang monster, ingin menjadi sekretarisnya dan wanita ini begitu mempesona. Wajah dan bibirnya mungil, rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang keemasan, matanya adalah bagian yang paling menarik bagi Sehun, jernih, polos dan hangat membuat setiap orang yang menatap mata itu seolah terhanyut ke dalamnya, mata yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kejujuran. Sekilas ada warna kehitaman pada bagian bawah matanya. Tapi itu tidak merusak keindahan mata itu.

Alih-alih menahan pintu lift, Sehun justru melepaskan tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kea rah wanita itu dan membantunya mengemasi tas serta sepatu wanita itu. Pintu lift akhirnya tertutup dan bergerak ke atas.

"Ini." Ujarnya kasar, menyerahkan semuanya ke dalam tangan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih." Balas wanita itu, kemudian menyodorkan kopi Sehun. "Ini, ku kembalikan kopimu. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Sehun menerima gelas kopinya dengan tatapan jijik. Sepertinya setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihat kopi di lantai bawah dengan cara yang sama. Ia juga tidak bisa percaya kalau wanita ini mendengar bahwa ia orang yang sulit, tidak masuk akal dan seperti monster. Takut terjebak semakin lama, Sehun meraih tangan wanita itu, menopangnya agar tetap seimbang sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai atau yang lebih parah lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh empat, seorang pria tua masuk. Sehun kemudian menekan tombol delapan belas. Tidak ada gunanya membawa masalah itu kembali ke lantai dasar. Sekarang waktunya membereskan paginya yang kacau. "Xi Luhan?" panggilnya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Perlahan ketakutan mulai terlihat di wajah itu. "Oh, tidak…..jangan katakan jika kau…." Luhan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Jawabnya tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. "Si monster." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Lantai delapan belas." Kata si pria tua ketika tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

Sehun memberi isyarat dengan sopan menggunakan tangannya, meminta Luhan mendahuluinya. Luhan tidak bergeming, masih menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Luhan, Sehun bergerak mendahuluinya.

"Aku tunggu di ruanganku sekarang, ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor, pintu terakhir di sebelah kiri." Perintah Sehun dengan nada dinginnya yang amat menusuk, seraya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan menuju ruangannya.

Sehun berharap Luhan akan semakin ketakutan, menangis bila perlu, mundur sebelum memulai, menarik diri dari kantornya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya, dia hanya mengerang sebentar, merutuki kebodohannya, kemudian menyusul Sehun.

Katakanlah ia ceroboh, seharusnya dia bisa menjaga sikapnya disini. Seharusnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia akan bertemu Sehun di bagian mana saja dari kantor ini. Dan sepertinya pekerjaan impiannya hanya sebatas angan-angan baginya. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, itu sudah jelas, tapi ia butuh untuk setidaknya mencoba dan meluruskan keadaan di _interview _nanti, supaya Baekhyun tidak terkena getahnya.

Akhirnya setelah melewati lorong yang panjang dan melelahkan, mengingat kondisi Luhan saat ini. Ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan Sehun. Mengetuknya beberapa kali, hingga Sehun mempersilahkan masuk. Saat Luhan masuk, Sehun sedang sibuk mempelajari sebuah map, yang menurut perkiraannya adalah miliknya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Xi." Kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari map itu.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya duduk. "Panggil saja Luhan, Tuan Oh."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu bisa kau katakan padaku kenapa kau merasa bahwa kau pantas menjadi sekretarisku?"

Tidak ada tawaran untuk memanggil Sehun. Tidak ada komentar mengenai kejadian di lift. Langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Tapi Luhan merasa dia perlu meluruskan kejadian di lift, dan mendengar ucapan "kau dimaafkan" dari Sehun.

"Begini, Tuan Oh. Sebelumnya aku perlu meminta maaf atas ucapanku di lift tadi mengenai anda yang tidak menyenangkan."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Soal itu lupakan saja."

Walaupun terdengar gamblang dari nada suaranya, Sehun menginginkan bahwa interview ini segera berakhir sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang berikut hari ini.

"Tidak….aku perlu meminta maaf kepada anda, karena aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda untuk bisa mengucapkan hal semacam itu tentang dirimu. Aku tidak mengenal dirimu, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayai rumor semacam itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Satu-satunya alasanku berbicara seperti itu adalah karena aku grogi…..kurang sehat, seperti yang anda lihat sendiri. Bila sedang grogi, aku biasanya suka meracau."

Sehun menatap Luhan intens, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga Sehun mau memaafkannya dan memberikan kesempatan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Karena kau sudah selesai bicara, maka lanjutkan kalau begitu. Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di sini, di OSH Computing?"

_Interview_ pun dimulai. Sehun mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Luhan tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menarik napas. Selesai Luhan menjawab, Sehun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya. Benar-benar tak kenal ampun. Hal ini membuat perut Luhan kembali bergolak. Rasa mual menyerangnya. Awalnya Luhan masih bisa bertahan, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa mualnya semakin menjadi ditambah kepalanya yang pusing. Ia tak mampu lagi bertahan.

"Permisi, Tuan Oh. Apakah anda dapat menunjukkan dimana letak keranjang sampahmu?"

"Apa?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tapi Luhan tidak menunggu jawabannya.

Secepat kilat Luhan berlutut dan menyurukkan kepalanya di bawah meja kerja Sehun. Mengeluarkan kembali sarapannya hari itu di tempat sampah. Setelah selesai, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia telah mengikuti saran Baekhyun. Bahwa ia harus membuat kesan yang mematikan, dan ini pasti salah satunya.

Lemah dan terkejut, Luhan mengangkat kepala, lalu mendapati kalau dirinya sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sehun.

"Oh, astaga." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung Dulu Ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet! Ohorat!**

**Chapter 1 sudah selesai ^^**

**Gimana? Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Dan apakah pertanyaan kalian soal "apakah Sehun seorang pattisier, kerja di toko pastry atau pemilik toko pastry udah terjawab?" *winkeu***

**Baiklah dengan seleseinya chapter 1 maka silahkan menantikan chapter 2 dan selanjutnya hingga tamat kekekeke **

**Youn berharap chapter 1 ini bisa memuaskan kalian XD **

**ehhh tapi kalo ada yang bilang kurang puas karena kurang panjang coba request ke Youn mau seberapa panjang per chapternya kekekekeke ntar Youn usahakan memenuhi requestan kalian.**

**Okelahhh…readernim sekalian, daripada Youn berlama-lama lebih baik Youn pamit aja **

**Sehun cadel S bukan cadel R, see you next chapter *lambai2 bareng Hunhan***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUNHA'S THANKS TO: zoldyk, Alicia Juliet Wizards, RZHH 261220 II, exindira, EXiOh Hunhan, lisnana1, vidyaad, Shallow Lin, Rly. , Nedera, Oh Sehan, BabyHimmie, dazzle.**

**Dazzle: Ini udah dilanjutkan ^^ makasih ya udah Read & Review ^^**

**PS: Jika ada yang merasa udah review tapi namanya ga disebut silahkan PM Youn ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penutup…..REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**THE PREGNANCY TEST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVEL BY ERIN MCCARTHY**

**REMAKE BY YOUNLAYCIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST: HUNHAN AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: DRAMA – ROMANCE – GENDERSWITCH**

**RATE: M**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED (2 to End)**

**WARNING: FF INI MERUPAKAN FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA ERIN MCCARTHY DENGAN JUDUL SESUAI NOVEL ASLINYA ^^ IMPROVISASI CERITA DILAKUKAN JIKA DIPERLUKAN….GENDERSWITCH UNTUK PARA UKE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak yakin kenapa akhirnya ia mempekerjakan Luhan. Mungkin karena sudah putus asa, tidak ada kandidat lain bahkan yang kurang memenuhi syarat sekalipun, atau mungkin karena kekagumannya. Ya, dia cukup kagum dengan ketabahan dan kegigihan Luhan. Meski _interview_ itu harus berlangsung dengan diwarnai insiden Luhan muntah-muntah ke dalam tempat sampah di antara kedua kakinya, tapi dia tetap bertahan hingga akhir bahkan secara keseluruhan Luhan menjalani _interview_ dengan sangat baik.

Dia pun mengakui bahwa keputusannya untuk menerima Luhan sebagai sekretarisnya merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat. Xi Luhan bekerja dengan cukup baik, wanita itu adalah sekretaris bintang, dia sangat cekatan dalam mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun kepadanya secara akurat dan tepat waktu. Walaupun selama dua bulan bekerja, keberadaannya sulit untuk ditemukan dan hanya empat kali tatap muka namun itu semua tidak mempengaruhi kinerjanya.

Hal lain yang membuatnya semakin mensyukuri keputusannya adalah karena sekretarisnya sangat perhatian kepada bossnya. Wanita itu bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda dari layanan pesan antar restoran langganannya mengetuk pintu dan membawakannya jus melon dan nasi goreng kimchi. Sehun segera membuka ponselnya dan mengirimkan _chat_ kepada Luhan.

**To: Luhan (Apa jus melon dan nasi goreng kimchi ini untukku?)**

Belum sempat Sehun membuka bungkusnya, Luhan sudah menjawab.

**From: Luhan (Ya. Selamat menikmati.)**

**To: Luhan (Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menginginkan jus melon dan nasi goreng kimchi? Bahkan restorannya pun sama.)**

Sehun baru mulai menyantap makanannya, ketika Luhan menjawab lagi.

**From: Luhan (Kau selalu memesan jus melon dan nasi goreng kimchi setiap Selasa dari restoran yang sama, sepertinya itu restoran favoritmu.)**

Ini hebat! Sekretarisnya bukan hanya hafal menu yang dipesannya setiap Selasa bahkan restorannya pun tak luput dari perhatian Luhan.

**To: Luhan (Mungkin Selasa depan aku akan memesan sashimi.)**

**From: Luhan ( Kau tidak suka sashimi.)**

Lagi-lagi, Luhan membuat Sehun semakin kagum padanya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu ia suka atau tidak suka sashimi? Mereka hampir tidak pernah bicara. Luhan selalu bersembunyi di dalam kubikalnya, seolah takut bertemu dengan si boss monster. Bisa saja kan dia menyukai sashimi.

**To: Luhan (Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak suka sashimi?)**

**From: Luhan (Kau tidak suka makanan mentah. Saat kita rapat dengan klien dari Jepang beberapa minggu lalu kau tidak menyentuh sashimimu, kau bilang melihatnya saja sudah membuatmu mual dan memintaku memesankan jenis masakan Jepang lainnya asal bukan makanan mentah.)**

Wanita ini benar-benar luar biasa, dia masih mengingat apa yang ia katakan padahal ia sendiri sudah lupa. Dirinya benar-benar beruntung memiliki sekretaris bintang seperti Luhan, sekretaris impiannya yang menjadi kenyataan. Entah mengapa, memikirkan hal ini membuat perasaannya menjadi gembira. Dan kegembiraannya akan semakin lengkap jika saja Luhan tidak menghindarinya seolah dirinya monster yang gemar menyantap wanita.

Dihadapkan pada kenyataan semacam ini, seharusnya tidak menjadi gangguan baginya. Bukankah Ia seharusnya senang tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya? Bukankah ia telah mengatur hidupnya untuk tidak terlibat banyak interaksi dengan orang lain selain orang-orang kantornya? Luhan telah melakukan itu, bekerja dengan interaksi seminimal mungkin dengannya.

Yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang kenapa Sehun harus repot-repot memeras otaknya, mencari alasan agar dapat bertemu langsung dengan Luhan di ruangannya, sehingga ia dapat memecahkan teka-teki kenapa ia telah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan wanita itu.

**From: Luhan (Kau ingin aku memesankan sashimi untukmu Selasa depan?)**

Oh, sekarang wanita itu bertindak sangat cerdas. Sehun seperti mendengar cemoohan dari tiap kata yang diketik Luhan. Dan itu membuatnya berjuang menahan tawa.

**To: Luhan (Tidak.)**

**From: Luhan (Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Oh?)**

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya, selain menyingkirkan Xi Luhan dari dalam otaknya. Ia tahu itu bukan sashimi.

**To: Luhan (Biar aku yang memesan sendiri menu hari Selasaku.)**

**From: Luhan (Itu bisa diatur.)**

Akhirnya, Sehun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa dengan cara demikian.

"Jadi, begitu cara wanita itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Gumam Sehun pada layar ponselnya. "Dia membalikkan semuanya kepadaku."

.

.

Sehun terdiam, nampak sedang berpikir. Akhirnya setelah berpikir agak lama. Ia menekan bintang enam untuk _mute_ dan mengangkat teleponnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Luhan, memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak merasa tertarik kepada sekretarisnya itu.

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, suara Luhan terdengar di seberang telepon. "OSH Computing, disini Luhan."

"Aku perlu bertemu denganmu di ruanganku sekarang."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Aku ada baru saja mau makan siang. Aku punya janji." Jawabnya kemudian.

Mendadak Sehun merasa kesal. Santai sekali Luhan mengatakan itu, apa dia lupa sedang berbicara dengan saat ini. Pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang dapat memecatnya sewaktu-waktu. Ia menarik napas, mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Jam berapa kau kembali?"

"Tuan Oh…" Luhan terdengar grogi dan seolah sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sehun. "Aku ada urusan sore ini."

Sehun semakin yakin bahwa Luhan menghindarinya. Oh, apakah sebegitu menakutkannya dirinya hingga Luhan menghindarinya? Dia bukan monster ya meski bukan juga termasuk pria baik.

"Sepertinya harimu sangat sibuk karena bekerja untukku."

"Hmmm….ya." Luhan tidak terdengar percaya diri dan efisien seperti saat _chatting_ dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kubebaskan kau selama lima menit dari tugasku untuk datang ke ruanganku."

"Tuan Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Janjiku sudah menunggu."

Kembali Sehun menarik napasnya kasar. Menahan diri agar tidak meledak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukanmu apa yang kuinginkan lewat telepon. Aku ingin kau memesankan tiket pesawat untuk ke Saipan minggun depan."

"Ya, aku sudah memesankan tiket pesawatnya minggu kemarin."

"Telepon lagi dan pesankan satu tiket lagi. Aku mau kau ikut denganku ke Saipan minggun depan." Putusnya final.

Entah darimana datangnya ide tersebut, tapi itu adalah ide brilian. Rahasia kecil apa pun yang disembunyikan Xi Luhan darinya akan terungkap jika mereka menghabiskan waktu lima hari bersama. Luhan tidak akan bisa menghindarinya lagi. Tidak ada internet berkecepatan tinggi atau pun kubikal sebagai alasan menghindarinya. Yang ada hanya matahari, hamparan pasir dan Luhan dalam balutan bikini. Melihat kembali punggung telanjangnya, pinggulnya yang menggoda dan…..tunggu dulu apa yang dia pikirkan? Oh! Ya ampun! Sepertinya dia semakin gila.

"APA?" pekik Luhan, berhasil mengembalikan Sehun ke alam sadarnya. "Kupikir kau ingin berlibur ke Saipan?"

"Aku tidak butuh liburan. Tapi aku bisa menikmati matahari dan sesekali menyelam di laut. Jadi, aku berencana menjadikan ini sebagai bekerja sambil berlibur. Dan aku butuh dirimu ikut bersamaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa!"

_Damn!_ Sehun kira Luhan akan melonjak kegirangan mendapat kesempatan semacam ini, pergi ke pulau tanpa mengeluarkan biaya. Kekesalannya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. "Dengar! Ini adalah perintah!" katanya dengan nada otoriternya.

Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Seolah dia akan memberikan keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya. "Aku mengerti!" jawabnya penuh kepasrahan.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya tanpa sadar. Perasaan senang memenuhi hatinya. "Apa menurutmu hubungan pekerjaan kita berjalan dengan baik, Luhan?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari euphoria kegembiraan.

"Tidak ada yang kukeluhkan, Tuan Oh. Kau sendiri?"

"Secara garis besar berjalan dengan baik. Aku puas dengan pekerjaanmu. Tetapi aku ingin membuat beberapa penyesuaian, dalam asumsiku kita akan bekerja dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dalam perjalanan."

"Kedengarannya akan menyenangkan." Ujar Luhan, terdengar tidak begitu bersemangat.

.

_-The Pregnancy Test-_

.

Luhan menyeret tubuhnya menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah tubuhnya menyadari bahwa berdasarkan buku _"The Everything Guide to Pregnancy"_ seharusnya ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan kelelahan khas trisemester pertama. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia merasakan kelelahan luar biasa. Mungkin efek stress akibat pekerjaan barunya.

Selama ini ia selalu bekerja keras membuat kesan yang baik di mata Oh Sehun, berusaha agar pria itu tidak menemukan alasan untuk memecatnya. Selain itu juga, ia telah menghabiskan banyak energy untuk menghindari Sehun. Selama dua bulan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Sehun, Luhan tetap berada dalam persembunyiannya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak dapat bersembunyi lagi dari Sehun. Pria itu memerintahkannya untuk menemaninya bekerja sambil berlibur selama lima hari di Saipan. Dan ini membuatnya tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan dirinya dari Sehun.

Alasan dia menyembunyikan diri dari Sehun adalah bahwa ia mengira Sehun termasuk tipe boss yang mampu membuat suasana kerja seperti di nerakan mengingat sifat dan reputasinya selama ini. Alasan lainnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan perihal kehamilannya dari Sehun selama mungkin. Namun, pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil memaksa Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sebenarnya dibalik sifat dan reputasi Sehun selama ini, ada hal tidak terduga yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Sehun memiliki sedikit selera humor dibalik semua sifat dan reputasinya. Itu terkadang terlihat dari balasan _chatting_ Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah menduga hal itu dan membuatnya terpesona. Ia menikmati saat-saat mereka _chatting_.

Hal paling mengerikan perihal kehamilan yang disembunyikannya adalah Luhan seringkali bermimpi bercinta dengan Sehun. Menurut buku _"The Everything Guide to Pregnancy"_, mimpi yang intens merupakan hal yang biasa dan memang sudah diperkirakan akan terjadi pada wanita hamil, dengan mimpi-mimpi tentang bayi dan seks berada pada urutan teratas. Ia pernah beberapa kali bermimpi menggendong bayi, tetapi kebanyakan ia bermimpi bercinta dengan bossnya. Ini hal yang gila! Bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi Sehun menindihnya, pria itu berada diatasnya, mencumbuinya, dan dia mendesahkan nama pria itu penuh kenikmatan. Benar-benar gila sekaligus memalukan.

Alasan inilah yang membuatnya semakin menyembunyikan diri dari Sehun. Berada di dekat pria itu bisa saja membangkitkan gairah dalam dirinya akibat mimpi panasnya atau yang paling buruk membuatnya menginginkan pria itu selama jam kerja. Karena itulah perjalanan selama lima hari ke Saipan bisa dikatakan sebagai semacam malapetaka baginya.

.

.

Luhan meraih pegangan tangga dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mendorong tubuhnya sampai ke depan pintu dan beristirahat selama satu menit sementara tangannya merogoh tasnya mencari kunci apartemen. Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk membaca _"Yoga for Mother"_, buku yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya dua menit setelah _testpack_-nya berubah menjadi dua garis.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Xiumin melangkah keluar. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan bersandar di tembok sambil merogoh tasnya. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau menghubungi kami jika kehilangan kuncimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan. Aku seperti sedang hamil kembar tiga." Lima belas minggu menjalani kehamilan ini dan ia rasanya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Kau memang terlihat cukup parah." Xiumin mencondongkan badannya, meraih tangan Luhan, berusaha membantunya berdiri. "Mungkin kau butuh tidur siang. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ lagi. Itu akan lebih membuatmu kelelahan."

"Yup! Beruntung sekali aku hal itu tidak terjadi." Luhan berusaha menarik tubuhnya berdiri dengan bantuan Xiumin.

"Ingatkan aku supaya jangan pernah hamil." Ujar Xiumin, berhasil menyentuh titik sensitive Luhan.

Tanpa di duga, Luhan merasa air matanya berlomba-lomba turun membasahi pipinya. "Memangnya aku melakukan hal ini dengan sengaja? Kau tahu itu! Kami selalu memakai pengaman. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan cara pemakaian, sekarang bayi malang ini terjebak dengan ibu yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan paling sial bahkan tidak sanggup membawa dirinya menaiki tangga sialan itu!"

Mata Xiumin membesar saat melihat Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Dia tidak menyangka perkataannya memiliki dampak besar bagi Luhan.

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu….." Xiumin kemudian melongok ke dalam pintu apartemen yang terbuka. "Kyungsoo cepat kemari! Aku telah membuat Luhan menangis."

Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur, mendengar Xiumin memanggil namanya dengan panik segera mematikan kompor dan berlari keluar apartemen. Sesampainya disana, dia segera memeluk Luhan, mengajaknya masuk dan diikuti Xiumin dari belakang.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa bossmu yang seperti monster itu menyiksamu?" Luhan mengangguk, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kyungsoo. "Bukan siksaan fisik, tapi mental. Dia memintaku menemaninya selama lima hari ke Saipan."

"Wow. Luar biasa. Itu kedengarannya menyenangkan."cetus Xiumin, kemudian mengantupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam. "Apa? Aku rela membunuh demi pergi ke pantai dan menggelapkan kulit, bukannya malah membayar ratusan ribu won hanya untuk menggelapkan kulit dalam sebuah mesin UV di salon-salon kecantikan. Apa yang salah dengan pergi ke Saipan?"

"Emmm….aku rasa perjalanan lima hari ke Saipan bukan ide yang buruk. Ya kurasa kau membutuhkan sedikit refreshing. Dan anggap saja bossmu itu mengajakmu ke Saipan sebagai kompensasi atas kerja kerasmu selama dua bulan ini." Kyungsoo mengemukakan pendapatnya, yang meski serupa dengan Xiumin hanya dalam kalimat yang berbeda.

Luhan sudah lebih tenang sekarang, tangisnya sudah mereda. "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya bodoh, tapi masalahnya, dia tidak tahu aku sedang hamil. Aku tidak yakin dapat menyembunyikan kehamilanku selama lima hari disana."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat jika sedang hamil dan lagi kau sudah berhenti mengalami _morning sickness_. Seorang pria tidak akan peka terhadap hal-hal semacam itu bila tidak ada yang memberitahu." Xiumin mengangkat bahunya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Maksudku, cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu bahwa aku hamil. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik nanti saat aku akan melahirkan. Aku tidak ingin berhenti bekerja dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Aku senang bekerja dengannya. Menyembunyikan kehamilanku darinya benar-benar membuatku stress."

"Stress tidak baik bagi janin." Kyungsoo bergerak ke belakang Luhan dan memijit pundaknya. Jari-jari halus Kyungsoo meremas otot-otot Luhan yang kaku.

Luhan kembali menangis. "Aku sangat kewalahan dengan keadaan ini. Banyak hal yang seharusnya aku ketahui. Perkembangan janin, apa yang harus aku tanyakan pada dokter, makanan apa yang menjadi pantangan bagiku, bagaimana mengetahui saat melahirkan tiba…aku tidak mengetahui semua itu. Semuanya membuatku merasa semakin buruk." Katanya lirih.

"Kalau gitu bawa saja semua buku yang perlu kau baca, itu dapat membantumu. Memang beberapa hal yang dibahas sudah umum, tetapi ada juga hal-hal tidak umum yang dibahas. Dan yang paling penting yang harus kau ingat adalah rileks dan jangan stress." Tangan Kyungsoo beralih memijat kepala Luhan.

"Dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sial, dia satu-satunya diantara kita semua yang paham mengenai bayi." Ujar Xiumin sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang dilarang mengumpat di depan bayi?" Kyungsoo melemparkan _deathglare_ kepada Xiumin.

"Demi Tuhan! Anak itu bahkan belum lahir." Protes Xiumin.

Mata Luhan sudah setengah tertutup, mengabaikan perdebatan kecil diantara kedua sahabatnya. Pijatan Kyungsoo yang pelan namun kuat, membuatnya mengantuk, menenangkannya. Luhan merenungkan kembali berbagai hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Menjadi seorang ibu adalah hal luar biasa. Ia ingin bayinya menjadi bayi yang aktif dan bisa mengejutkannya dengan semua tingkahnya. Ia ingin mencintai anak ini tanpa syarat dan membimbing anaknya menjadi anak yang bertanggungjawab, beretika baik dan percaya diri. Semua itu mengerikan, namun seru.

Untuk saat ini, yang paling diinginkannya, berhenti bermimpi mengenai Oh Sehun yang mampu membuatnya mencapai klimaks berkali-kali. Jika hal itu dapat dihentikan berarti ia bisa mengendalikan masalahnya.

.

_-The Pregnancy Test-_

.

Seminggu itu waktu yang sangat cepat. Hari ini pasangan boss dan sekretaris bintangnya akan berangkat ke Saipan. Sehun telah bersiap dan sangat antusias dengan perjalanan kantornya. Ia telah menaruh tasnya di sudut ruangan dan sedang memeriksa _e-mail_ sebelum berangkat ke Incheon ketika Jongin datang ke ruangannya.

"Hei, Sehun. Apa kabar?"

"Aku akan berangkat. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sehun berdiri, mematikan laptopnya.

Ia begitu bersemangat dengan perjalanan kantornya ini. Selama dua tahun terakhir, ia mendapat bonus perjalanan dari kantor dan menghabiskan sepanjang minggu dengan berharap segera kembali ke Seoul. Namun, untuk kali ini berbeda. Ia sangat ingin pergi. Dan bisa ditebak alasan betapa ia ingin bahkan harus melakukan perjalanan ini.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mengajak sekretarismu dalam perjalanan ini?" Jongin masuk ke ruangannya dan duduk di depan Sehun, seolah pria ini berencana untuk berada disini agak lama.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Sehun menatap Jongin curiga. Dia memajukan badannya ke depan meja dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan yang muncul.

"Oh, _dude_. Ini perjalanan bonus. Kebanyakan pria akan mengajak istri atau pacar mereka, atau jika tidak keduanya, mereka akan mengajak saudaranya. Tidak ada yang pernah mengajak sekretaris, kecuali jika sekretaris itu masuk kategori pacar."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawaban Sehun terdengar kasar, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri, dan ia merasa amarah yang memalukan menguasainya. Memang terlihat aneh mengajak Luhan bersamanya, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja baginya kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa menahan dorongan hatinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa ia bukanlah boss monster seperti rumor yang selama ini beredar.

Sebelumnya hal semacam ini tidak akan mengganggunya. Terserah orang lain mau berpikir apa tentangnya. Tapi sekarang hal itu berpengaruh karena Luhan. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya gila, kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Kau kenal aku kan? Aku tidak tahan kalau hanya sekedar berlibur tanpa bekerja. Kita akan membuat sejumlah kemajuan untuk proyek bulan depan."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak berniat untuk meniduri sekretarismu?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan tidur dengan siapa pun, tidak akan lagi. Jongin mungkin Kai satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan hal itu, karena hanya Jongin yang mengenal Sehun dari dulu, sejak mereka masih tinggal di Jepang dengan Krystal.

Tapi bukannya hal seperti itu mustahil, yah, setidaknya semenjak Xi Luhan bekerja padanya. Ia memang tidak akan pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk bercinta dengan Luhan. Jelas ia tertarik pada wanita itu. Itu saja sudah bisa disebut sebagai sebuah keajaiban, bahwa ia berpikir dirinya mampu tertarik secara emosional dan fisik dengan makhluk hidup lainnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" Sehun menjadi tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan Jongin.

"Bercinta dengan sekretarismu. Saling melecut gairah di pulau kecil di bawah atap sebuah pondok."

"Hey, bung! Itu sungguh tidak profesional."

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya melewatkan kesempatan semacam ini. Ia sudah lama mengenal Sehun dan tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tertarik dengan sekretarisnya. _Well_, ini membuatnya senang.

"Dia seksi!"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin, tidak yakin apakah ia masih menyimak omongan pria itu.

"Luhan, sekretarismu. Dia seksi."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Sehun berpura-pura baru mengetahui hal itu.

"Jika kau tidak menyadarinya, maka aku akan membantumu." Seringai Jongin.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah terlalu jauh berpikir tentang sekretarisku." Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi marah. Perasaannya sekarang ini memang tidak menjadikannya memiliki hak untuk mengklaim Luhan.

"Aku hanya membayangkan seorang wanita untukmu, _dude_, karena kau tidak mau melakukannya sendiri."

"Mungkin itu ada alasannya. Mungkin aku tidak tertarik."

"Sehun." Suara Jongin melembut, serius. "Ini tidak sehat untukmu. Kau harus menatap kedepan, melakukan sesuatu selain bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam setiap hari selama seminggu. Wanita itu telah meninggal, bukan kau."

Sehun sangat paham maksud perkataan Jongin. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Jongin tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada kata yang terucap hanya menatap Jongin dingin, membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak bekerja. Dalam hidup harus ada sesuatu lebih dari itu."

Sehun menarik napasnya gusar, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hidupku seperti yang aku inginkan." Katanya seraya berdiri, mengambil tasnya di ujung ruangan. "Aku rasa aku harus berangkat sekarang." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Melihat sahabatnya yang telah siap berangkat, memaksa Jongin untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum berjalan melewati Sehun, dia melemparkan senyuman tulus untuk sahabatnya itu. "Ingatlah, Bung. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun. "Dan yah….aku berharap mendengar berita gembira sepulangnya kalian dari sana." Kata Jongin seraya meninggalkan Sehun.

.

_-The Pregnancy Test-_

.

Luhan menyelesaikan mencuci tangannya di sink dalam toilet pesawat dan mengusap lembut wajahnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu sempurna,sampai pesawat lepas landas. Kemudian ia merasa perutnya bergolak dengan hebat, tidak perlu menunggu hingga lampu tanda sabuk pengaman berhenti menyala, Luhan segera bergegas ke toilet. Ketika urusannya disana selesai dan ia membuka pintu toilet, Sehun mengejutkannya dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Mencondongkan badan dan memperhatikan Luhan dari dekat.

Luhan merasa jengah diperhatikan Sehun seperti itu. Cermin di toilet tidak menunjukkan hal yang baik. Rambutnya lepek dan wajahnya pucat. Ia merasa kesal karena kembali mengalami _morning sickness_. Perjalanan bodoh ini menyiksanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja muntah di toilet pesawat, yang artinya wajahku baru saja menempel pada pinggiran besi dan semua manusia membenamkan kepalanya disana, menyebarkan berbagai macam kuman." Jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Maaf…."ujar Sehun. "Kau membuatku cemas. Seolah kau selalu muntah jika berada di dekatku. Mungkin aku membuatmu mual." Mulut Sehun terbuka lagi, seolah ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tapi tak ada yang keluar. Luhan menyadari ini pertama kalinya Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau anggap serius. Aku hanya kurang enak badan, yah mabuk udara. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

"Seharusnya kau bilang."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan membiarkanku tinggal di rumah? Atau naik kapal laut?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Paling tidak aku bisa memberimu obat yang bisa mengatasi mabuk udaramu." Luhan menatap Sehun sepersekian detik.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali duduk."

"Tentu saja." Sehun memegang siku Luhan, kemudian mereka berdua mematung. Luhan yang pertama kali mematung, kemudian Sehun, jelas sekali tidak yakin kenapa Luhan langsung berhenti begitu ia hendak bergerak.

"Kita tidak akan mengulang kejadian di lift, kan? Karena aku tidak membawa kertas kopi kali ini." Gerakan Luhan yang terhenti secara tiba-tiba membuatnya takut bahwa insiden dua bulan lalu akan terulang kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kehilangan keseimbangan." Luhan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, disusul kemudian oleh Sehun. Saat akan duduk, kaki Sehun tak sengaja menyenggol kakinya, membuatnya merinding.

"AC-nya dingin sekali." Ujar Luhan menutupi sikapnya. Beruntung pakaiannya saat ini terusan tanpa lengan, sehingga dapat menguatkan alasannya. Berbeda dengan pakaian Sehun. Sebuah celana hitam yang dipadu dengan t-shirt putih berlengan pendek. T-shirtnya terbuat dari bahan yang bisa melar hingga menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa pria itu masih menyempatkan diri pergi ke _gym_ di sela-sela kesibukannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sweter atau semacamnya?" Luhan menggeleng dan duduk ketika Sehun kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sehun kemudian tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Luhan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sehun, bagi Luhan setiap pergerakan Sehun sangat menarik daan menggairahkan. Seketika itu juga mimpi-mimpinya tentang bercinta dengan Sehun bertubi-tubi memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa bergairah, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengatasinya.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan memasang sabuk pengamannya kembali, ketika ia mendongak setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, dia menyadari Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Bukan memperhatikan wajahnya tetapi tatapan mata itu mengarah ke dadanya. Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca dan Luhan benar-benar malu. Namun tubuh yang tidak bisa bekerjasama itu menjadi ceria dan hangat dari dalam, reaksi akibat berada dekat dengan pria jantan.

Apa? Jantan? Tunggu…..darimana datangnya kata itu? Luhan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ini tidak benar. Ia sedang hamil. Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya adalah kejantanan dalam hidupnya. Jika ada kejantanan lagi, dia bisa hamil kembar empat.

Pramugari yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya mendekati mereka dan memberikan senyuman ramahnya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami membutuhkan selimut." Jawab Sehun cepat. Kemudian pramugari itu meninggalkan mereka kembali. Luhan segera menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun. Berada sangat dekat dengan pria itu membuatnya semakin bergairah, bisa-bisa dia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Sebuah selimut tersodor di depan matanya. "Terima kasih." Luhan menerima selimut itu, membuka plastiknya dan segera memakainya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya." Pramugari itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Apakah ini perjalanan pertama kalian ke Saipan?" tanya kemudian.

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum kepada pramugari itu. Ini diluar dugaan Luhan. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan membalas senyum pramugari itu.

"Di sana sangat indah. Anda pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku yakin begitu. Memang itu yang kami cari."

Pramugari itu memamerkan senyumnya lagi. "Saya harap perjalanan anda menyenangkan tuan." Sehun membalas senyum pramugari itu. "Terima kasih nona. Aku pasti akan sangat menikmati perjalanan ini." Pramugari itu akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tadi itu dia sedang menggodamu, kau tahu." Ujar Luhan tak lama kemudian, tidak mampu menahan mulutnya untuk tetap diam.

"Oh ya?" Sehun mulai membuka majalah bisnisnya.

"Ya. Dan kau tidak perlu menahan diri karena ada aku disini." Perkataan Luhan terdengar janggal.

Sehun membalik majalahnya dan menatap Luhan. "Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan menahan diriku karena siapapun. Jika aku berniat menggodanya, pasti sudah kulakukan daritadi. Tapi terima kasih atas izinmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Sehun, tangannya berada di kantong dekat kursi depannya, bersiap mengambil kantong muntah. "Kau masih terlihat sedikit pucat." Lanjutnya.

"Aku merasa lebih baikan sekarang. Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sedangkan Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Kurang lebih dua puluh menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Namun, akhirnya Luhan yang tidak berhasil tidur memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tuan Oh, apa sebenarnya yang akan kita kerjakan dalam perjalanan ini?"

"Luhan, menurutku kau sebaiknya memanggilku Sehun. Oh ayolah, ini Saipan sayang. Semuanya santai."

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan mencengkeram sandaran tangannya agar ia tidak meluncur ke lantai karena terkejut. Pria itu ingin ia memanggilnya namanya, Sehun, tanpa ada keformalitasan di dalamnya. Sepertinya perbedaan tekanan udara mempengaruhi akal sehatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan pekerjaan sebanyak yang kuinginkan, koneksi internet disana lambat sehingga tidak bisa terhubung ke _server_. Jadi aku berencana untuk me-review permintaan promosi dan rencana pengembangan pekerja."

"Lalu apa yang akan kukerjakan?"

"Tentu saja mengurus e-mail ku dan menulis laporan pengeluaranku selama tiga pekan ke depan."

"Itu tidak butuh waktu lama. Mungkin sehari selesai."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi ke pantai jika kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu."

Itu adalah sebuah bayangan yang menarik. Mungkin yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya benar, ia membutuhkan sedikit refreshing. Berbaring di kursi malas dan tidur selama dua belas jam kedengarannya seperti surga. Tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar dari bayangannya. Menatap Sehun menyelidik.

"Ada apa?" Sehun heran dengan cara Luhan menatapnya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau…..kau sebenarnya tidak begitu membutuhkanku untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ini kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Karena aku ikut atau tidak ikut pun tidak berpengaruh apapun. Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku jika sebenarnya tidak membutuhkanku?" tanya Luhan menuntut jawaban dari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung Dulu Ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YEHET! OHORAT!**

**Younha is BACKKKKKKKKK *lambai-lambai bareng Hunhan***

**Bagi yang kemarin bilang chapternya kurang panjang…..ini chapter 2 nya udah panjang loh kekekekekkee Jangan sampe mabok ya bacanya XD Klo sampe mabok itu diluar tanggungjawab Youn *V***

**Yang tanya Luhan diterima kerja ga ma Sehun? Diterima dong. Klo ditolak Sehun yang rugi *plakkkk* ini bahkan lagi pergi ke Saipan bareng hahahahha **

**Ehiyaaa….mau main tebak-tebakan ga ma Youn? Kira-kira apa aja yang bakal terjadi selama Hunhan di Saipan? *winkeu?***

**Klo ada yang minat jawab, ditunggu di kotak review hahahhaha *modus aja biar di review***

**Baiklah para Hunhan loversssss karena sudah menjelang sahur. Youn pamit aja ^^**

**See you next chapter yaaaaaa *teleport bareng Kkamjong***

**SPECIAL VERY BIG THANKS TO:**

**Shallow Lin, selukr, HChY, Callysta Park, chan-wifey, Frozen Peony, Kim Hyunsoo, lisnana1, RZH 261220 II, LeeEunin, exindira, AmeliaBellatrix, Chell18, Rly. , Aria Sweden, bebiSeLu, inzy, oh-seha, choiharin, PandaYehet88, SEMUA READER YANG GA NAMPAK DI KOTAK REVIEW, FOLLOWERS, dan FAVORITERS.**

***chan-wifey: ini udah lanjut kok ^^ keep reading and gomawo.**

***Chell18: *deep bow* ini emang remake novel ^^ Bahasa sebagian besar tidak mengalami perubahan hanya penyesuaian aja. Thanks for Read & Review nya. **

***inzy: udah dilanjut kok ^^ waduh klo anak Sehun, berarti ntar dia yang ninggalin Luhan dong kekekekke. Soal anak Sehun ntar ada bagian sendiri kok. Keep reading and gomawo ^^**

***oh-seha: Aslinya emang novel terjemahan trus Youn remake jadi Hunhan versi hehehehhe Kurang panjang? Mau sepanjang apa hayoooo? XD Chapter 2 nya udah Youn buat panjang loh. Jangan sampe mabok ya bacanya kekekekekke Thanks for Read & Reviewnya.**

***bebiSeLu: Apa bahasanya udah ada perubahan chingu? ^^ Ini Youn coba semampu Youn….maaf klo masih tak sesuai ^^ Keep reading and gomawo ya ^^**

**Klo ada yang namanya pengen Youn mention silahkan mampir ke kotak review hehehhe**

**Penutup seperti biasa…REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**THE PREGNANCY TEST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVEL BY ERIN MCCARTHY**

**REMAKE BY YOUNLAYCIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST: HUNHAN AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: DRAMA – ROMANCE – GENDERSWITCH**

**RATE: M**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED (3 to End)**

**WARNING: FF INI MERUPAKAN FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA ERIN MCCARTHY DENGAN JUDUL SESUAI NOVEL ASLINYA ^^ IMPROVISASI CERITA DILAKUKAN JIKA DIPERLUKAN….GENDERSWITCH UNTUK PARA UKE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter…._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kukerjakan?"_

"_Tentu saja mengurus e-mail ku dan menulis laporan pengeluaranku selama tiga pekan ke depan."_

"_Itu tidak butuh waktu lama. Mungkin sehari selesai."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi ke pantai jika kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu."_

_Itu adalah sebuah bayangan yang menarik. Mungkin yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya benar, ia membutuhkan sedikit refreshing. Berbaring di kursi malas dan tidur selama dua belas jam kedengarannya seperti surga. Tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar dari bayangannya. Menatap Sehun menyelidik._

"_Ada apa?" Sehun heran dengan cara Luhan menatapnya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman._

"_Kau…..kau sebenarnya tidak begitu membutuhkanku untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ini kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

"_Karena aku ikut atau tidak ikut pun tidak berpengaruh apapun. Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku jika sebenarnya tidak membutuhkanku?" tanya Luhan menuntut jawaban dari Sehun._

.

- _The Pregnancy Test_ -

.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap Luhan sedikit lama, nampak sedang berpikir. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang pergi denganku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…."

"Anggap saja perjalanan ini sebagai hadiah atas dua bulan penuh bekerja denganku dan tidak pernah sekali pun menumpahkan air mata." Potong Sehun cepat, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau membuat seseorang menangis. Gadis itu pasti amat sensitive."

"Aku tidak membuatmu takut?" tanya Sehun, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku sangat menikmati bekerja denganmu." Luhan tersenyum.

Jawaban Luhan lagi-lagi membuat bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas, ia menatap Luhan, kali ini pandangannya dan Luhan saling beradu. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merasa suara Luhan terdengar samar dan menggoda. Lama mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa ada niat mengakhirinya. Suara peringatan dari pramugari untuk memasang sabuk pengaman menyadarkan mereka. Luhan yang pertama kali sadar, pura-pura memeriksa sabuk pengamannya, padahal sabuk itu sudah terpasang sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk kembali "sibuk" dengan majalah bisnisnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. "Aku senang kau mau ikut denganku ke Saipan." Kali ini giliran Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Pernyataan Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan, membuat wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Emmm….aku rasa kita perlu mengakrabkan diri. Karena ya seperti yang kau ketahui, selama berada di kantor kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku sibuk menghadiri berbagai _meeting_ dan melakukan _conference call_ dengan klien, sedangkan kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang kuberikan. Dan ya...perjalanan ke Saipan ini bukan ide buruk." Sehun kemudian merutuki dirinya, perkataan bodoh macam apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Mengakrabkan diri dengan sekretaris atau anak buahnya yang lain sama sekali bukan gayanya. Luhan semakin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Merasa bingung dengan sikap bossnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengabaikan penolakanmu minggu lalu. Aku seharusnya menanyakan padamu terlebih dahulu apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa kau tidak mau ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Mungkin karena suami atau pacar yang tidak ingin kau pergi."

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Tidak, aku tidak punya suami ataupun pacar."

"Bagus." Cetus Sehun tanpa sadar, dia kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya. "Maksudku, dengan begitu tidak akan ada masalah bagimu untuk bepergian. Di kemudian hari tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan benar-benar melakukan perjalanan bisnis." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, dia tidak ingin Luhan curiga dan berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Dia memilih untuk memperbaiki letak selimutnya yang melorot hingga menutupi seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya. Sehun senang melihat Luhan melakukan hal itu. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman ketika melihat Luhan menggigil kedinginan. Bukan hanya karena ia peduli pada Luhan, tetapi lebih kepada dirinya. Meski ia malu untuk mengakui, saat Luhan menggigil, ia sangat menyadari efek yang terjadi pada dada wanita itu. Payudara Luhan ikut bergetar setiap kali wanita itu menggigil, menciptakan sebuah sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Sebuah sensasi yang benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh dikiranya sudah mati kembali hidup.

Wanita di sampingnya saat ini termasuk jenis yang "berbahaya" baginya. Dia membuat Sehun bukan hanya tertarik dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, tetapi juga membuatnya amat tertarik secara seksual.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu masih pucat."

Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Tubuhnya sangat memerlukan istirahat saat ini. Tak perlu waktu lama, Luhan telah mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Begitu Luhan tertidur, Sehun segera membungkuk dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ia ingin bekerja dan mengenyahkan wanita itu dari pikirannya. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan laporan-laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya, namun sayang hal itu tetap tidak banyak membantu. Yang ada, setiap beberapa menit, pandangannya teralih ke wajah Luhan yang sedang tidur dalam damai, ke bibir _pink _itu, rambut bahkan alisnya yang sesekali berkerut.

"_Sial!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Sehun menutup laptopnya. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengetik ketika ada bagian tubuhnya yang keras seperti batu. Ia mencoba menurunkan meja di depannya, kemudian meletakkan laptop di atasnya, hasilnya tetap tidak membantu. Sepertinya perjalanan ini adalah kesalahan besar, dan jika ia harus melihat Luhan dengan bikini, maka ia bisa sangat kacau.

.

_- The Pregnancy Test -_

.

Luhan berbaring di kursi malas dan membolak-balik halaman majalah _parenting_, yang kini menjadi langganannya sejak delapan minggu lalu ketika ia mulai berpikir bahwa dengan mendidik dirinya sendiri mengenai kehamilan, maka itu bisa mengurangi beban stressnya. Buku yang lebih berat, _"Everything Guide to Pregnancy"_ kini menjadi pengumpul debu dalam tas pantainya. Ia membawa buku itu karena cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan membaca buku itu agar tidak melewatkan tanda-tanda awal akan melahirkan atau membuat kesimpulan yang salah mengenai keadaannya.

Setelah menghabiskan majalah _parenting_ nya, Luhan mulai merasa bosan. Jujur dia merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sebuah kegiatan, tentu saja membaca tidak termasuk dalam kegiatan yang dimaksudkannya. Ingin sekali Luhan memaki Sehun yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini, seandainya Sehun tidak mengajaknya ikut ke tempat ini saat ini dia pasti sedang berada di balik kubikalnya dengan setumpuk tugas yang diberikan Sehun. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring dan membaca.

Memikirkan Sehun, membuat Luhan akhirnya tersadar bahwa dirinya belum melihat Sehun lagi semenjak mereka tiba di hotel empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu. Ini membuat Luhan menjadi sendirian. Ia memang terbiasa dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat dan rekan kerjanya.

Luhan menyesap minumannya dan memikirkan kembali kenapa Sehun membawanya ke sini. Pria itu membutuhkannya, jelas sekali. Dan jika ingin memberinya hadiah liburan, kenapa tidak membiarkan Luhan yang menentukan tempat tujuannya.

Fakta yang memberikannya waktu untuk membaca mengenai artikel risiko kehamilan saat menggunakan kondom.

_Banyak kehamilan terjadi akibat penggunaan kondom yang robek atau lubang di bahannya, tapi banyak juga kehamilan diakibatkan oleh pemakaian kondom yang tidak benar._

Bagaimana caranya orang bisa salah memakai kondom? Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

_Banyak pria memakai kondom terbalik, menyadari kesalahan itu, lalu membaliknya. Dengan begitu, permukaan kondom itu sudah tercemari oleh cairan sperma yang masuk langsung ke vagina._

Astaga! Kris sering melakukan hal itu.

"_Well_, menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Sehun dari balik bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan terlonjak dan segera menutup majalahnya kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas. Membuat perutnya terekspos jelas di hadapan Sehun. Perut buncitnya yang telanjang, menyembul keluar dari bikininya. Luhan segera menekuk lututnya berusaha menutupi perutnya sebelum Sehun menyadarinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya bergumam sendiri." Luhan melindungi matanya dengan tangan dari sinar matahari dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. "Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarmu?"

Sehun duduk di kursi kosong di samping Luhan dan menendang sandalnya ke pasir. "Ku rasa semua orang akan banyak jika aku kembali sama putihnya saat aku pergi."

"Itu benar. Aku rasa sedikit sinar matahari bagus untuk kulitmu." Luhan mencoba untuk memerintahkan dirinya agar tidak melihat tubuh Sehun, tapi itu semua sia-sia. Sehun sama sekali tidak ada celanya, mata elangnya yang tajam, rahang yang tegas, kulit putih nyaris pucat yang membalut dada bidang serta perut kotak-kotaknya yang terbentuk sempurna, jangan lupakan pula sepasang lengan kokohnya, benar-benar pahatan Tuhan yang luar biasa. Luhan merasa tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok bossnya ini.

"Jangan lupa pakai krim. Cahaya mataharinya sangat kuat. Aku sudah memakai krim, tapi tetap saja merasa terbakar di bagian punggung dan bahu yang tak bisa kujangkau." Kata Luhan memperingatkan Sehun.

"Apa kau punya krimnya?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan membantu menggosokannya di punggung dan bahumu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sehun menggosokkan krim ke kulitnya. "Oh….tempatku teduh. Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

"Kita tidak perlu menunggu hingga kulitmu benar-benar terbakar kan?" Sehun membungkuk dan mulai mengaduk isi tas Luhan. "Apa krimmu ada di dalam sini?"

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot….." Luhan kebingungan sewaktu Sehun mengeluarkan majalah _Baby Talk_.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Oh….hanya sebuah majalah yang kuambil asal tadi." Luhan segera merebut majalah itu dari tangan Sehun, beserta tasnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencari krim itu. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Banyak sampah di dalam tasku." Luhan mulai sibuk mengaduk tasnya, sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerakan Luhan. Matanya tertutup kacamata hitam, namun pria itu terlihat bingung dan curiga.

Menggenggam krim itu, Luhan menariknya keluar dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun. Dengan senyuman brilian, ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mencoba menu prasmanan di restoran hotel ini? Jika kau belum mencoba, aku sarankan untuk segera mencobanya. Itu sungguh luar biasa!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bahkan dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi ekspresinya, Luhan bisa tahu kalau pandangan pria itu tertuju pada perutnya. Apakah pria itu berhasil menyimpulkannya? Perutnya? Majalah? Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya? Rasa panik menyerangnya.

"Aku belum pernah kesana. Tapi aku senang kau menikmatinya." Jawab Sehun, tatapannya kini beralih ke wajah Luhan.

"_Oh, bagus. Sekarang dia pasti mengira aku makan banyak dan menjadi gemuk dalam empat puluh delapan jam."_ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Sibuk dengan dirinya, Luhan tak menyadari jika Sehun masih memperhatikannya.

"Berbaliklah!" perintah Sehun, berhasil menyadarkan Luhan dari dunianya.

"Apa?"

"Berbaliklah agar aku bisa menggosok punggung dan bahumu dengan krim." Ulang Sehun.

Mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak dapat dibantah, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik, punggung dan bahunya menghadap Sehun. Sejenak Sehun terpaku menatap punggung dan bahu Luhan, digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran bejat dari otaknya.

Sehun menyemprotkan krim ke telapak tangannya. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang daripada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ku rasa itu mungkin karena flumu, tapi kau memang terlihat agak kurus. Sekarang kau kelihatan lebih sehat dan tidak sekurus waktu itu."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Perkiraannya soal Sehun menganggapnya gemuk terbukti sudah. Meski pria itu tidak mengatakannya secara blak-blakan, tapi semua orang dapat menangkap maksud perkataannya dengan jelas.

Badan Luhan menegang saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun mendarat di bahunya, licin dan dingin karena krim. Tangan besar Sehun meluncur di atas kulitnya dengan pijatan yang kuat, ibu jari Sehun ikut menekan tubuhnya bersama dengan jarinya yang lain, membuat sensasi yang biasa dirasakannya saat berdekatan dengan Sehun muncul.

"Rileks, Luhan."

Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diperintahkannya. Jika Luhan rileks, benar-benar rileks maka Luhan pasti akan tenggelam dalam sentuhannya, menghela napas dan mengerang, menikmati perasaannya sekarang saat ada tangan yang lembut dan kekar mengusapnya. Ia harus menahan hasratnya sepanjang waktu, dan bahkan ia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

Usapan Sehun pada tubuh Luhan, mengirimkan sejuta getaran ke sekujur tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan terbakar oleh gairah. Luhan mengerang, erangan yang panjang dan rendah. Sehun tahu ia telah masuk ke wilayah yang berbahaya. Sial, ia telah meloncat ke dalam kawah berapi. Rencananya untuk menghindari Luhan gagal.

Setelah mengunci diri di dalam kamar hotel selama dua hari, bekerja seperti orang kesetanan, dan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan sekarang, apa yang dipakai wanita itu, Sehun akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia butuh udara segar. Sungguh kebetulan yang menggembirakan buatnya karena baru sepuluh langkah ke arah pantai ia sudah menemukan Luhan sedang berbaring di kursi malas sambil membaca majalah.

Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kebetulan, karena ia punya perasaan yang lucu bahwa ia akan menelusuri pantai seperti seorang ayah yang mencari anaknya, hingga ia dapat menemukan Luhan. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menaruh tangannya di atas tubuh Luhan. Itu murni dorongan hatinya. Dan bodohnya dia menuruti dorongan tersebut.

Setiap bayangannya mengenai Luhan memakai bikini, ia selalu membayangkan Luhan bertubuh kurus dan rapuh, mungkin karena ia melihat Luhan mengidap flu sewaktu pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun Luhan ternyata tidak kurus dan rapuh. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang berbentuk, menggairahkan, dan menggiurkan. Jadi, ia mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menggosokan krim itu ke permukaan punggung dan bahu Luhan. Dan itu membuat wanita itu mengerang. Sehun merasa ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Alih-alih, ia berkata, "Apa kau mau makan malam denganku malam ini? _Room service_ agak lama, dan aku butuh keluar sedikit."

Luhan sedikit mendongak, " Aku akan senang sekali. Kau tahu makan seorang diri sangat membosankan."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan menyemprotkan lagi krim ke telapak tangannya. "Angkat rambutmu dan aku akan mengusap lehermu." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, hingga mulutnya hampir berada di dekat telinga Luhan, jarinya menelusuri tulang selangka Luhan.

"Aku berutang permintaan maaf padamu. Aku memintamu ikut denganku hanya berdasarkan dorongan hatiku tanpa pernah memikirkan kenyamananmu."

Itu mungkin pertama kalinya Sehun pernah mengakui bahwa ia salah pada sekretarisnya. Tapi ia tahu itu benar. Terkadang ia begitu kasar dan kaku, serta hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak salah dengarkan? Atau mungkin dirinya sedang berhalusinasi? Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sehun, perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan pria itu barusan. Bibir Luhan melengkung ke atas. "Aku menerima permintaan maafmu, tapi aku juga harus mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ini sangat membuatku rileks, dan memang inilah yang kubutuhkan. Aku agak stress akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. " Yah, pasti begitu. Ku dengar bossmu monster."

Luhan tertawa. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku suka bekerja untukmu, terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi…ada masalah pribadi yang sedang kualami."

Sehun bisa memahami itu, tapi Luhan bilang dia tidak punya suami atau pacar, jadi sebelum akal sehatnya kembali bekerja, Sehun menyentak terbuka ikatan atas tali bikini Luhan membuat wanita itu terkejut dan langsung meraih bagian depan bikininya itu, menahannya, mengeluarkan suara kesal. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaluri bagian bawah talinya." Jawab Sehun tak sepenuhnya bohong, hanya saja alasan utamanya adalah ia ingin melihat punggung Luhan, menyentuh seutuhnya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, melucuti pakaian wanita itu seperti rasa penantian yang hampir tak tertahankan, mereka berdua saling terengah-engah dan saling terikat dengan ketertarikan seksual.

"Oh, oke." Ujar Luhan sedikit gugup. "Tapi hati-hati. Aku tidak sama seperti para wanita yang santai saja saat bertelanjang dada. Aku lebih suka menyembunyikan dadaku ini."

Seperti bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Sehun mulai menelusuri punggung Luhan secara keseluruhan. Tak punya alasan lagi untuk berlama-lama, Sehun mengikatkan kembali atasan Luhan. "Ini sudah terpasang kembali."

Luhan berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Giliranmu."

"Giliran apa?"

"Punggung dan pundakmu. Menghadap ke depan, Sehun, jadi aku bisa menggosoknya."

Sehun menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan menyentuhnya. Ia butuh sekarung es untuk dimasukkan ke dalam celananya terlebih dahulu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak butuh krim itu."

Luhan memberikan Sehun tatapan tak percayanya. "Kau memang pria yang sulit, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau seharusnya tak mengakuinya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kedengarannya kasar atau semacamnya. Aku tidak yakin." Luhan menaruh kakinya di pasir dan meraih krim yang dijatuhkan Sehun di atas handuknya.

"Kupikir mengakui kekurangan kita sendiri merupakan sikap yang dewasa."

"Tidak, jika kekurangan itu adalah menjadi orang yang sulit." Luhan menyemprotkan krim ke telapak tangannya. "Berbaliklah."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Hanya dengan memikirkan Luhan menyentuh kulitnya membuatnya jadi tak berdaya. Perasaannya untuk wanita itu tidak bisa dijelaskan. Saat ini ia tidak bisa bersikap begitu terkontrol seperti yang diinginkannya, maka mungkin saja Luhan bisa menebak kalau ia tertarik pada wanita itu. Yang menurutnya akan menjadi akhir dari dunianya.

"Berbalik. Bahkan iblis pun perlu krim ini selama di Saipan."Kemudia Luhan berusaha meraih bahu Sehun dan berusaha membaliknya.

Kaki mereka bertemu, dada Luhan berada dekat denga dada Sehun, dan Sehun tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Begitu menyakitkan memiliki perasaan menginginkan Luhan namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa memiliki wanita itu. Sebelum ada Luhan, tubuhnya benar-benar jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau seksual. Dan sementara sekarang tubuhnya menginginkan hal itu, hatinya masih membeku.

"Oke, oke." Sehun mengangkat kakinya melangkahi kursi dan beputar. "Sekarang siapa sebenarnya yang sulit?"

Sehun menduga sentuhan Luhan lemah dan lembut. Ternyata ia salah lagi. Sentuhan Luhan terasa berani dan sensual.

"Aku tidak begitu. Dan aku tepat waktu….bahumu sudah merah."

"Aku baru berada di luar sini selama sepuluh menit."

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menutup matanya dan mengerang. Ia sudah lupa betapa menyenangkan rasanya memiliki seorang wanita di dekatnya, berada di belakangnya, hangat dan hidup, serta peduli padanya. Ia menghirup aroma Luhan, membiarkan rambut wanita itu membelai tubuhnya.

Jemari Luhan tersesat hingga ke perut Sehun, dan mengusapnya maju-mundur. "Ekstra krim." Otot Sehun menegang, sengatan gairah mengaliri tubuhnya.

Luhan berdiri. "Oh, lihat, mereka mulai bermain voli pantai. Ayo, kita kesana." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dan mulai berjalan ke arah pantai. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya.

.

_- The Pregnancy Test -_

.

Sehun benar-benar jago bermain voli pantai. Menyaksikan Sehun bermain membuat Luhan ikut senang. Tak henti-hentinya ia berteriak memberikan semangat kepada Sehun. Sesekali pria itu akan melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan atau hanya sekedar melempar senyum. Membuat iri semua orang yang melihat momen tersebut. Dalam benak mereka betapa romantisnya pasangan itu.

Akhirnya setelah sejam berlalu, permainan voli pantai itu berakhir. Tim Sehun berhasil memenangkan permainan tersebut. Mengetahui tim Sehun juara, Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun, melupakan keadaannya yang sedang hamil. Ia sangat senang atas kemenangan Sehun. Meski ini hanyalah permainan biasa tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa senang. Begitu dirinya berhasil mencapai Sehun, dipeluknya pria itu.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Permainanmu begitu keren." Puji Luhan. Sehun membantu di tempat, tak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Luhan.

Panitia meminta tim pemenang naik ke podium untuk mengambil hadiah mereka. Sehun segera melepas pelukan Luhan. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, dia berjalan ke arah podium. Panitia menyerahkan 3 botol _rum_, 2 _T-shirt,_ kerajinan tangan khas Saipan, miniature kapal layar, dan kalung yang terbuat dari kerang. Sehun hanya mengambil sebotol _rum_ dan kalung kerang, kemudian dia kembali ke tempat Luhan.

"Angkat rambutmu, Luhan."

Luhan melakukannya, Sehun membuka pengait kalung itu, memasangkannya di leher Luhan dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memeriksa bagaimana bentuk kalung itu di atas dada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Ucap Luhan, sedikit terkejut, sedikit tersentuh, dan sedikit cemas.

Saat ini Sehun tampak serius namun senang, tampan dan tulus, Luhan jadi merasa kalau mimpinya tentang pria ini bukan hanya seputar di seks saja.

"Sempurna!" ujar Sehun. Matanya mengunci mata Luhan. "Cantik! Kau sangat cantik Luhan."

Kalung itu jatuh tepat di atas dada Luhan, terasa dingin di kulitnya yang terbakar. Tanpa punya niat apa-apa, Luhan menyusuri kalung itu dengan tangannya saat matanya menatap ke dalam mata Sehun yang teduh, dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu kata pun untuk diucapkan. Tapi Luhan tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak ada tempatnya dalam kehidupan Luhan sekarang, karena ia akan menjadi ibu, dengan tanggung jawab besar yang harus dipikulnya.

Ia suka pada Sehun!

Yang artinya ia harus melakukan sebuah langkah cepat sebelum perasaan itu menjeratnya semakin dalam.

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau siap untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, makan."

.

_- The Pregnancy Test -_

.

Sehun berharap ia bisa menyalahkan rum, pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali belum meminumnya setetes pun. Ia minum air dingin dan menyantap makanan untuk tiga orang. Yang tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia merasa begitu tenang, _mellow_, kenapa ia melepas sandalnya, menggulung celananya ke atas, dan membiarkan pasir menempel di kakinya.

"Malam yang indah!" ujar Luhan, menatap gelombang laut yang menghantam pantai.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan yang indah. Setelah bermain voli pantai, mereka berpisah dan berganti pakaian untuk makan malam. Luhan menggulung rambutnya di atas kepala, ia menggenakan _dress_ musim panas berwarna _pink_ tua, dan kalung kerang pemberia Sehun menggantung di antara dua tali _dress _nya.

Seoul serasa jutaan kilometer jauhnya dan Sehun merasa seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Yang ada hanya alunan music lembut, suara hantaman ombak, hembusan angin, dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah Luhan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya mereka memindahkan seluruh prasmanan ke pantai. Sungguh menganggumkan."

Bagi Sehun, Luhan yang menganggumkan. Wanita itu mengobrol dengannya selama makan malam yang panjang dan santai. Mengobrol tentang masa kecil Luhan, tentang hubungannya yang memiliki jarak dengan ayahnya dan ibunya yang kelewatan. Dari cerita Luhan, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan dibesarkan dengan limpahan materi hanya saja Luhan lebih membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari orangtuanya. Itu membuat Sehun ingin menelepon orangtua Luhan di Busan dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka telah menelantarkan putri mereka yang cerdas dan baik hati.

"Ibuku pasti akan ketakutan makan di pantai. Serangga-serangganya, kuman, pasir, makanan yang tidak higienis." Luhan menggelengkan kepala, tertawa membayangkan ibunya. "Tempat ini tidak beradab menurutnya."

Sehun menyesap minumannya. "Ibuku pasti akan senang berada di sini. Dia sangat menyukai laut. Itulah sebabnya rumah kami di Jepang dekat dengan laut."

"Kalian tidak takut _Tsunami_? Bukankah Jepang sering sekali dihantam _Tsunami_?"

Sehun tertawa. "Sebelum _Tsunami_ menghantam rumah kami, kami telah lebih dulu mengungsi. Di Jepang setiap daerah kawasan laut memiliki detector _Tsunami_. Alat itu membantu kami untuk siaga."

Sehun kembali tertawa, pikirannya menerawang saat terakhir kali dirinya pulang ke Jepang. Mengingat bagaimana alat itu membuat ibunya dan para tetangga panik. Ia ingat saat itu ibunya yang sedang mengeriting rambut di salon temannya, pulang lengkap dengan kepala yang dipenuhi obat dan rol rambut yang terpasang, membangunkan Sehun dari tidur siangnya dan tergesa-gesa menggemasi barang-barang berharga milik keluarganya.

Mengingat ibunya, ada baiknya Sehun menghubungi kedua orangtuanya, melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka. Ia tidak pernah menghubungi orangtuanya lagi sejak Natal. Mereka tidak pernah menelantarkan Sehun, bahkan jauh dari itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, Sehun dibesarkan dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orangtuanya. Meski keluarganya tak sekaya keluarga Luhan, tetapi orangtuanya selalu mampu memenuhi semua kebutuhannya.

"Apa kau asli dari Jepang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku lahir di Seoul. Hanya saja saat aku memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang. Hingga beberapa tahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Korea. Hanya orangtuaku yang masih tinggal di Jepang."

"Kau memiliki saudara? Apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apa jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku pasti diterima di perusahaan anda Nyonya Xi? Aku merasa seperti sedang melakukan _interview_ saat ini."

Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Jawab saja Tuan Oh. Bukankah tadi aku telah bercerita tentang diriku. Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita."

"Baiklah, nona pemaksa. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Mendengar julukan yang diberikan Sehun kepada dirinya, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sekaligus menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang bibir itu.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah saudara sepupu, aku memiliki beberapa. Saudara kandung aku tak punya, aku anak tunggal. Ayahku seorang insinyur, ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Keluargaku hanya keluarga biasa dari golongan menengah. Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hobbymu?"

"Bermain golf."

"Aku rasa kita perlu memasukkan golf di agendamu untuk minggu depan sepulangnya kita dari sini."

"Kau bercanda? Aku akan sangat sibuk minggu depan."

"Itu bisa di atur." Luhan tersenyum menggoda Sehun. "Aku rasa memasukkan golf di agendamu sebagai kegiatan rutin satu kali dalam satu bulan bukan ide yang buruk."

Sehun tampak berpikir, menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baiklah. Masukkan golf di agendaku setiap bulannya. Dan aku mau kau menemaniku."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Siap. Akan saya lakukan Tuan Oh." Goda Luhan.

Melihat Luhan tersenyum, membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia duduk bersandar pada kursinya, sepenuhnya rileks, tidak memikirkan laptopnya yang tak tersentuh di kamarnya. Ia sedang berlibur dan itu tidak menyakitkan. Ia justru sangat menikmatinya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya merasa heran.

"Berjalanlah denganku." Sehun berdiri dan melemparkan serbetnya ke meja. Ada sekitar ratusan orang di sekeliling mereka, berdansa dengan alunan musik _live_, makan malam dengan puluhan meja berlilin yang bertebaran di pinggir pantai. Kerumunan itu tidak mengganggu Sehun, padahal biasanya ia suka linglung ketika berada di antara kerumunan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Malam ini, di sini, ia ingin berduaan dengan Luhan.

Ia telah berubah pikiran mengenai sekretarisnya ini. Ia tidak lagi menghindari Luhan, yang ada malah ia ingin mencium Luhan. Mencicipi bibir berwarna _pink _yang penuh itu, merangkul Luhan, mengelus rambut cokelat keemasannya, menghirup aroma Luhan, dan memasuki wanita itu sepenuhnya.

Sehun kembali mengenakan sandalnya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Jalan-jalan saja." Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit bertabur bintang.

Luhan kemudian mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Sehun, sedikit bersandar saat mereka mulai berjalan. Sehun suka dengan perasaan itu, perasaan saat Luhan mempercayainya, suka karena Luhan mau menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Luhan mengejutkan Sehun, membuatnya mendengus. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan itu, atau apakah memang kebahagiaan itu ada. Ia percaya bahwa hidup itu keras, sehingga perlu kerja keras. Tapi kebahagiaan? Itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan samar yang semakin memudar.

Mereka berjalan melewati para pedagang yang sibuk menjajakan dagangan berupa _T-shirt_, perhiasan, dan kerajinan tangan. Sehun terselamatkan dari pertanyaan Luhan saat seorang pedagang berteriak ke arah mereka. "_Senorita_, Hola! Kuberi kau harga murah, kemarilah. Gelang cantik untuk wanita cantik."

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"_Senor_, ini pelit ya?" cetus sang pedagang dengan seringaian licik pada Sehun. Luhan tertawa dan melambaikan tangan saat mereka melewatinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak membelaku," ujar Sehun dengan nada mencemooh. "Aku tidak pelit."

"Yaahh, menurutku kau memang tidak pelit. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu belanja. Dan kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pertanyaan awalku tadi." Luhan menekan lengan Sehun. "Apa kau bahagia, Sehun? Ulang Luhan dengan nada menuntut.

Sehun berhenti berjalan, menunduk menatap Luhan, menatap ekspresi hangat yang terpancar dari mata Luhan. "Kenapa itu penting bagimu, Luhan?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sehun," jawab Luhan santai, ucapan itu menghidupkan kembali gejolak dalam diri Sehun yang ia pikir sudah lama padam.

Sehun mulai berjalan kembali, hendak buru-buru menjauh dari para pedagang. Ia merasa nyeri luar dalam, dengan kebutuhan fisiknya yang ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam Luhan, untuk mencari kenikmatan dan penghapusan rasa sakit dalam kelembutan sensual.

"Aku tidak kekurangan apa pun, " jawab Sehun, berpikir kalau ucapannya itu cukup dekat dengan kenyataan. "Atau setidaknya sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau membuatku melihat bahwa aku ini orang yang kesepian…." Sehun berhenti bicara, meraih tangan Luhan, menghadapkan Luhan padanya. Mereka hanya beberapa meter dari para pedagang yang berisik, Sehu tidak peduli akan hal itu. "Aku tidak bisa…..aku tidak menginginkan sebuah hubungan. Namun pada kenyataannya,aku mendapati bahwa kau sangat menarik, dan aku benar-benar ingin menciummu saat ini."

Tentu saja, sebenarnya ia ingin bercinta dengan Luhan di pondok terdekat, kemudian ia berpikir lagi bahwa ia harus membuat Luhan nyaman dengan ide itu. Dimulai dengan ciuman, berlanjut menjadi seks liar di pantai.

.

_- The Pregnancy Test -_

.

Luhan menelan ludah. Ini sangat tidak terduga. Atau mungkin memang sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka menghabiskan malam, mengobrol, tertawa, rileks, dan pada diri Sehun, Luhan melihat rasa kesepian yang sama, ketakutan yang sama yang sepertinya sudah bersemayam di dalam dirinya secara permanen. Luhan berpikir mungkin Oh Sehun tidaklah begitu kejam, tak punya hati karena pernah menjadi orang yang terlukai, memendam rasa takut yang tak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Ia ingin memeluk Sehun, ingin pula dipeluk sebagai balasan, dan salin memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Kenyataan Sehun adalah bosnya, serta Luhan yang menyimpan rahasia besar dari pria itu. Tapi ini adalah pantai yang jauh dari rumah, tempat dimana kenyataan terlihat samar dan kesalahan bisa saja dibuat.

"Sehun, menurutku kau juga amat menarik, baik secara fisik maupun kepribadian. Jadi aku sangat takut kalau satu ciuman akan mengarah ke hal lain, dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang…."

Luhan kehilangan kata-kata ketika sebuah sensasi terasa di perutnya. "Astaga, apa itu?" Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya, dan kembali merasakannya. Gerakan pertama bayinya. Ini sungguh luar biasa,begitu menganggumkan. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Apa kau akan muntah lagi?" Sehun meraih siku Luhan, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah mencari bantuan.

Luhan tertawa. Ia akan menjadi ibu. Ada anak tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya, anak itu pasti sedang berenang-renang hingga ia bisa merasakannya saat ini. Luhan diselimuti gelombang cinta untuk anaknya, dan ia ingin berbagi saat-saat yang sempurna ini dengan seseorang. Ia ingin menjelaskan kalau dunianya telah berubah.

"Aku tidak akan muntah." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, meletakkannya kembali diatas perutnya. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Sehun? Bayinya bergerak."

"Bayi?" Sehun terlonjak, matanya melebar sempurna. "Bayi apa?"

Sekarang Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang mampu memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya.

"Bayiku. Bayi yang ku kandung kurang lebih dua puluh tiga minggu."

Mulut Sehun bergerak tapi tidak keluar satu kata pun dari sana. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke perut Luhan, dimana tangannya menekan diatas dress musim panas wanita itu. Luhan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Sehun, menahan tangan pria itu. Ia ingin seseorang juga merasakan keajaiban yang dirasakannya.

Ada benjolan sesaat di perut Luhan, seolah sang bayi sedang meloncat-loncat. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sehun berubah, menyiratkan kalau pria itu juga menyadarinya.

"Astaga!" cetus Sehun, ia terlihat seolah berjalan membentur tembok setelah minum bergelas-gelas _rum_, pada saat yang bersamaan ibu jarinyamengusap lembut perut Luhan.

"Ini menganggumkan!" Pandangan Sehun mengunci tatapan Luhan. Wanita itu dapat melihat ketakjuban yang sama di mata Sehun seperti yang dirasakannya. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Air mata mengaburkan pandangan Luhan. "Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada bayiku."

"Bayimu?" Sehun mengulang ucapan Luhan lembut, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan mengusap dahinya. "Bayimu." Sehun menggeleng. "Apa bisa kau mau menjelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Emmm…maksudku bukan penggambaran proses pembuahannya secara detil. Aku tak butuh. Tapi….bolehkah aku bertanya…. Siapa ayahnya? Dimana ayahnya?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya, ia tahu sudah saatnya ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun. Ini bukan rahasia yang bisa disimpan lebih lama lagi, tidak ketika ia sudah mengenal Sehun seperti sekarang, tidak ketika rasa saling tertarik ini begitu membuncah di antara mereka.

"Aku berkencan dengan seorang pria selama enam bulan lamanya. Hubungan kami berakhir beberapa bulan lalu, dia memilih menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya. Saat dia mengetahui aku hamil, dia menyarankanku untuk menggugurkannya. Dia mengatakan tetap tidak bisa menikahiku meskipun aku sedang hamil anaknya, keluarganya tetap akan menolak pernikahan kami. Maka dari itu dia memintaku menggugurkannya daripada anak ini lahir tanpa seorang ayah, lebih baik tidak usah dilahirkan sekalian. Aku tentu saja menolak, singkat cerita dia memberikan sejumlah uang untukku dengan syarat aku tidak mengganggu hidupnya. Dia menganggap anak ini bukan tanggung jawabnya jika kelak lahir, karena itu pilihanku. Soal uang itu, aku tidak mengambilnya. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya aku tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi." Luhan masih takut mengingat reaksi Kris saat itu. Ia pikir ia mengenal pria itu dengan baik, pemikirannya jelas sekali salah.

"Bajingan!" umpat Sehun.

Luhan justru tertawa mendengar umpatan Sehun. "Apa kau tahu bahwa kita dilarang mengumpat di depan bayi?"

Sehun reflex mengatupkan bibirnya. "Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku belum pernah punya bayi." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Ya, dia memang belum pernah punya bayi meski dia pernah menikah. Dulu, memiliki anak adalah salah satu impiannya saat menikah, namun sepertinya impian itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Aku dulu juga tidak mengetahui soal larangan mengumpat di depan bayi sebelum aku hamil, aku mengetahuinya baru-baru ini saja. Sahabat seapartemenku yang memberitahukannya kepadaku." Luhan tersenyum mengingat Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya dia yang lebih siap dan cocok menjadi seorang ibu dibandingkan aku dan sahabat seapartemenku yang lain."

Sehun bergerak ke kanan, kemudian mundur. Tangannya berada di pinggang. "Jadi sakit flumu waktu itu…..itu _morning sickness_, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tidak mengejutkan baginya Sehun dapat menyimpulkan semua itu dengan cepat. Sehun adalah pria yang cerdas, cepat dalam berpikir. Karena itulah pria itu bisa begitu sukses.

"Tidak heran aku tidak tertular. Aku juga menantikan kapan aku akan terserang flu juga. Kini aku yakin sekali aku tidak akan tertular apa pun darimu." Sehun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Apa karena ini kau menghindariku? Kau tidak ingin aku tahu?"

"Aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Aku butuh asuransi kesehatannya dan penghasilan tetap setiap bulannya sehingga mudah bagiku untuk mengatur biaya bayiku nantinya. Aku tidak yakin Oh Sehun yang diceritakan padaku waktu itu mau mempekerjakan wanita hamil."

Dan ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Oh Sehun akan tidak memecat wanita hamil. Tapi Luhan memiliki keyakinan bahwa Sehun tidak akan memecatnya, meskipun pundak Sehun nampak tegang saat ini. Ia pasti akan memilih tidak bercerita jika ia tahu pria itu akan memecatnya.

"Kau mungkin benar. Lalu, apa alasanmu akhirnya menceritakannya padaku sekarang?"

"Karena aku ingin jujur padamu." Luhan bergerak mendekati Sehun. "Karena saat aku merasakan bayinya bergerak, aku perlu berbagi perasaanku dengan seseorang. Aku merasa kau adalah pria yang bisa menghargai apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Apa aku salah?" Luhan tidak ingin salah. Ia tidak mau berpikir bahwa dorongan perasaannya yang membuatnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun ternyata adalah pilihan yang merugikan.

"Mungkin seharusnya memang salah." Sehun menatap jauh ke arah laut. Ia menghela napas. "Ada beberapa alasan kenapa kau sebenarnya salah."

Sehun menunduk menatap Luhan, menutup jarak di antara mereka. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang ketika tangan Sehun menangkup pipinya. "Tapi kau tidak salah."

Luhan menutup matanya, mengarahkan hidung dan mulutnya ke tangan Sehun. Ia bisa mencium bau asin di kulit Sehun, merasakan ibu jari Sehun mengusap-usapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mencium telapak tangan Sehun.

"Luhan?" Suara Sehun terdengar serak, pelan dan intens.

"Ya?"

Sehun tidak bicara, tangan pria itu jatuh. Mata Luhan terbuka hanya untuk melihat Sehun berada dekat dengannya, hidung pria itu hanya beberap senti darinya, mulut Sehun hanya berjarak seutas rambut darinya, bahu Sehun mendekat padanya. Luhan hanya memiliki beberapa waktu untuk tercekat saat gelombang gairah mulai merambat di tubuhnya, membuatnya menggelenyar.

Kemudian Sehun menciumnya, ciuman yang indah, lidah menggoda, kaki gemetar. Gejolak hasrat membuncah. Luhan menarik kepalanya ke belakang, membuka mulutnya, menganggumi rasa dan tekstur Sehun, begitu lembut, basah, bersemangat, begitu berbeda, namun tepat seperti perkiraan Luhan tetap terkendali.

"Ooohhhhh!" Luhan mengerang ketika bibir Sehun bergerak dari rahangnya ke arah lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa berbeda, terasa lebih sensitive, lebih cepat bereaksi. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu karena Sehun, atau karena kehamilannya, atau kombinasi dari keduanya.

Paha Sehun menegang, mengelilingi Luhan dengan kehangatannya. Sehun memotong erangan Luhan dengan ciuman yang membuat Luhan bergelanyut padanya.

Luhan dapat mendengar suara napas mereka, erangan mereka. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Kau terasa begitu nikmat, Luhan. Sungguh memabukkan." Lirih Sehun sambil berusaha menurukan tali dress Luhan.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan kembali mengerang. "Ooohhhh, ini sungguh nikmat."

"Kita saling berciuman. Kita saling menyentuh. Kita ke kamarmu atau ke kamarku, kita akan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta."

Sehun bisa melihat mata Luhan berkobar-kobar karena gairah, dan erangan-erangan liar keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Oke, mungkin ia bisa menyatakan niatnya secara lebih "beradap". Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya ia tidak berhubungan seks -entah tepatnya kapan, Sehun sendiri sudah melupakan kapan terakhir kalinya ia bercinta- ia ingin segera berada di tempat yang lebih privat, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan Luhan ke atas pasir. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kontrol.

"Tapi kau bosku, Sehun, dan aku… yahhh, aku hamil."

Bahkan di kegelapan, Sehun masih bisa melihat mata Luhan membesar karena merasakan kenikmatan serta kecemasan yang melandanya. Cemas akan masa depannya. Sehun tidak peduli dengan masa depan. Hanya ada sekarang dan mereka berdua.

"Koreksi aku jika asumsiku salah. Oke?"

Luhan tidak terlihat ragu, hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tertarik padamu dank au tertarik padaku. Kita berdua sama-sama sedikit kesepian, tapi tidak satu pun di antara kita yang bisa terlibat hubungan saat ini. Kau butuh aku, menginginkanku. Aku pun membutuhkanmu malam ini, menginginkanmu. Amat sangat menginginkanmu. Kau juga telah berbagi momen spesial dengaku."

Sehun dengan lembut menaruh tangannya di atas perut Luhan yang sedikit membuncit. Ia hampir saja pingsan saat merasakan gerakan di perut itu sebelumnya. Walaupun ia terkejut mendapati Luhan ternyata hamil, Luhan makin menarik di matanya.

Luhan ingin menjadi ibu yang baik. Luhan mencintai anaknya. Dia bahkan menolak tawaran angkuh dari ayah si bayi yang menawarkannya uang, yang lebih menganggumkan saat ini dia sedang berjuang untuk anaknya. Dia berani menempuh risiko menghadapi kemarahan seorang Monster Sehun demi masa depan anaknya.

"Habiskan malam bersamaku, Luhan. Hanya saat ini dan di sini, Saipan, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dipikirkan. Ayo, kita saling menikmati satu sama lain. Mari kita menikmati hidup."

Ada jeda cukup lama saat Luhan terlihat sedang menimang-nimang ucapan Sehun. Sementara menunggu datangnya penderitaan akibat penolakan, kekecewaan saat diminta menjauh, Sehun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membenamkan kepala di leher Luhan, meyusuri kulit lembut Luhan dengan bibirnya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan malam denganmu, Sehun. Ayo kita bercinta!" Ujar Luhan pelan, namun terdengar menggoda di telinga Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG DULU YA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANNYEONGGGGG! YOUN IS BACK ^^**

**YEHET! OHORAT! SALAM SWALLOW HIJAU! (D chapter ini dipake loh ma Sehun)**

**Adakah yang menantikan FF ini? Ini loh udah Youn update ^^**

**Btw, ini udah mencapai 6.000 words tanpa cuap-cuap ini. Apakah masih kurang panjang? Klo iya ntar Youn sambungin pake tali kolornya Luhan kekekekekeke**

**Ohiya yang penasaran, yang ngarepin Hunhan NCan kabar gembira bwt kalian….Chapter depan mereka akan cusssss NCan O_O Jadi, kalo mau liat(?) Hunhan NCan stay tune for next chapter ^^**

**Tapi…tapi ada sedikit berita buruk nih :C**

**Youn mau ijin hiatus dulu readernim sekalian, ini dikarenakan Youn mau fokus menyeleseikan skripsi Youn dulu **

**Sehubungan dgn hiatus ini, maka next chapter nya akan terlambat update dan Youn ga berani menjanjikan kapan akan update. Youn harap pada sabar ya nungguin updatenya. **

**Nah….nahhh….FF udah kelar cuap-cuap juga….sekarang saatnya ke bagian THANKS TO :D**

**THANKS TO: hanalu93, Callysta Park, kaihunhan, guest, PandaYehet88, lisnana1, Kazuma B'Tomat, beng beng max, leeEunin, buble tea3, chan-wifey, Mami, exindira, immafujoshi, zoldyk, HChy, oh-seha, , Rly. , Shallow Lin, LuluHD, DeerHun, Oh Hunhan Zelus.**

***guest: Iya, Luhan hamil anaknya Kris. Ortunya Luhan g bs ngomelin Luhan langsung sih hahahahha maklum tinggal terpisah. Dan terima kasih udah menyempatkan membaca & review FF ini, ikuti terus ya perjalanan kisah Hunhan.**

***buble tea3: Sehun kan emang tukang modus *plakkkk* Hmmm….bisa jadi bisa jadi seperti itu *smirk* Wahhh Jongin jd seperti "ahjumma" kepo nih hahahahha….Bener g nya qt baca bersama aja *Youn ikutan modus* Masih kurang panjang? O_O Waduh klo panjang2 ntar km mabok gmn hayoooo? Thanks for Read & Review nya ^^**

***chan-wifey: Wahhhh kamu mw sepanjang apa nih? XD Semoga aja 6.000 word chapter ini cukup ya hehehhehe Keep reading & review y ^^**

***Mami: Kamu….kamu maminya sp? O_O Soal itu kita buktikan bersama aja yukkkk ^^ Thanks for Read & Review nya**

***oh-seha: Anuan itu apa? *sok innocent* Hmmmm yg meninggal enaknya siapa ya? *senyum misterius* sepertinya udah sedikit terjawab deh d chapter ini. Maaf juga udah bwt kamu penasaran tp jeballll jangan gentayangin Youn XD Keep reading ya biar ga penasaran ^^ Thanks so much**

**THANKS FOR ALL readers, alerters, and favoriters baik yang udah nampak di review maupun yang belum menampakkan diri. Klo mau nama kalian disebut bisa kasih tanda lah di kotak review. Bagi yang merasa udah review tapi namanya belum kesebut silahkan PM Youn aja ^^**

**Buat yang mau ngobrol2, kenalan, tanya2, protes ke Youn cusss mention twitter mjjeeje ato LINE mjjeeje ^^**

**Okelahhhh sekian dari Youn '_')b**

**Penutup…penutup seperti biasa REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


End file.
